Just Go Crazy
by BloodyTeddyBear
Summary: They call her crazy, mad, and insane. "Okay then, Just Go Crazy with it."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Im BloodyTeddyBear! Call me Bear or Teddy. This is my first fanfic, so i hope you enjoy it! Please leave any suggestions, questions or comments and i'll try to answer. I will try to update this every week if there is anyone who responds! Please rate and review and enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1:

She walks out of the black dust cloud. Carelessly, with scythe in hand, she skips into the dark forest that no one dares to go near. Her long blonde hair flows in the light wind. When she finds the crystal blue pond in the middle of the forest, she makes her bloody weapon disappear into thin air. She listens to the fear of the people in the town nearby, for she just destroyed a dark guild that has been too annoying with their boasts of controlling the world one day. She hums to herself a simple tune a child would sing. Crazy. Insane. Mad. The words that people call her cloud her mind. She dusts her pants and throws on new clothes consisting of black.

Her name is Lucy, but no one knows except her. No one asked because she is insane. Countless have tried to capture her, but they all ended up dead or paralyzed. Everyone says she is powerful enough to be used to overcome the planet, but why would that be necessary to her? They call her a thing and think of her as a weapon. She may be crazy, but she is not stupid. In fact, she may be the smartest person to ever exist.

She smirks to herself and pushes herself off of the ground to go destroy the fifth dark guild of the day. Yes, the fifth. She uses teleportation magic to quickly get to the dead center of the abandoned factory and screams a deafening screech. All of the dark mages turn to her and are immediately frightened and within a second, turned to dust. It doesn't make sense to her how other humans are so weak, but she goes along with it and tries to be "good". This factory of stupidity is the reason why so many people have been killed recently, so she thought it would be right to make them face the same fate.  
Though she destroys so many dark guilds, and many are thankful, she never collects any money. She believes money is idiotic and a waste of time. Paper for unnecessary objects.

She sighs and walks out of the newly demolished guild. She should contact the magic council so none of the official guilds try to take a quest to destroy it. She places on her face a white mask with a large crack on the cheekbone. It fits well with her personality, being insane and all… She sends the council a message of her in front of the, once again, empty warehouse.

Ever since she was abandoned on the street by her parents by being "strange", she's become possibly the strongest mage in existence, she decided that she would use her strength and help others. By helping others, she means destroying dark guilds and sending messages to the council of her progress. Once a week they might send her a message back thanking her and telling her names of other dark guilds she could demolish and telling her to join an official guild, which she always refuses. A fun life indeed.

She tries to stay discreet while in town, but every once in a while someone will crash into her and immediately apologize. She decides that some people can be decent, but most are excuses for wastes of life. She never really liked the human species, because all that she have seen are idiots who think they can control the world and ones who don't think at all. Lucy tries to convince herself that she doesn't need anyone nearby except for the forest animals and the free roaming spirits. Somehow the spirits make some good reasons to give humans a chance, but she brushes them off like dust and continues to live her lonely life of insanity.

She decides to take a change of scenery and explore magnolia. A town where the famous guild Fairy Tail resides. The magic council informed her that Fairy Tail is an amazing guild with many mages worth seeing. For once, she listens to them and watches the explosive guild. She was informed that they cause much destruction, but are very successful.

She walks through the forest and with her abnormal senses, feels the presence of a legendary type of mage known as a dragon slayer. Trained by dragons to help keep the balance of the world. This one in particular is a fire dragon slayer. "This should be interesting." She thinks to herself as she places an invisibility spell on herself and slowly enters the guild.

**End of chapter 1.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Just go Crazy". Please leave any questions or comments in the review section. Rate and review too!**

**- Teddy Bear**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I know this is a couple days late, but I am going to start updating on the weekends instead. It's just better for my schedule. Anyways, it's finally chapter 2! I think my writing changed a little bit so if it doesn't completely make sense, I'm sorry. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of "Just Go Crazy"! See you later!**

CHAPTER 2:  
(_Lucy's Perspective_)

I walked through the large wooden doors of the wizard guild. My invisibility spell was on, so I didn't have to worry about someone seeing me. I climbed up the pillars near the doors to the wooden beams on the ceiling. I lay down on my stomach, with my knees bent while observing this...guild.  
A job board, a bar, bunches of broken tables, a stage, stairs to lead to the second floor where there are s-class jobs, and a pool outside. There are also many people, fighting.

I heard many screams and different weird phrases.

"That's a man!"

"Gray-sama!"

"I can't drink in peace with all of this fighting!"

"Charle, I have a fish for you!"

"Stupid he-cat."

"Macao, I have more money than you!"

"Gray. Clothes."

"AAAHHH! When did that happen?!"

"Go Levy-chan!"

"Stop breaking all of those tables!"

"Gajeel, you are a terrible singer."

"Shoo-bee-doo-ba!"

"What did you say fire-brain?"

"I said you are a stripper, popsicle!"

"Charle, be nice!"

"Are you two fighting again?!"

"Of course not Erza. We are best friends!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

I couldn't help but giggle. I turned off the invisibility spell so one of the dragon slayers could hear me. I laughed even louder. I sat up and fell on my back. I let my right leg swing over the edge of the beam, while I laughed even more. "These humans are just too funny." I said. I turned my head to the side. "It's to very nice of you to join me, Salamander, and iron dragon slayer." They stared at me like I was bonkers. Oh wait I am. I giggled again.

"Who are you?" the metal muncher asked.

"Well. That's a very deep question. Isn't it. Who are you? I would ask that of you, but I already know." I replied as I looked to the ceiling.

"You didn't answer the question. Who are you?" Salamander asked. He was getting annoyed. I wouldn't blame him. A few more people saw me now. And were getting ready to capture me.

"I am... Hmm? Who am I? Well. I am a human. And I am very smart. People take me for granted. Many try to capture me. I am a bird without a cage. But who exactly am I? Now we are back to that evil question." I shifted so that I was dangling from the beam from my knees. My head was facing the dragon slayers. "My name is not who I am. So I can't tell you that. No one ever wants to know my name anyways. Go ahead. Pity me." I sighed. "Well, I better be going. It was nice of you to join me for tea." As I said that a teacup came into my hands, and I sipped some. I smirked. "See you soon!" With that I teleported to my favorite pond.

"Hmmm. Maybe another dark guild's deconstruction will make me feel a little happier." I summoned my scythe for the third time today and walked towards another unsuspecting dark guild. "I should probably buy some new clothes later. Most of them are covered in ashes." I smiled and skipped, while listening to the conversations of the Fairy Tail mages.

_(Fairy Tail)_

"Who was that?" many of the mages asked.

"Master, do you know who that was?" Mirajane asked.

"Team Natsu and Gajeel. My office please." Makarov announced. The ones called immediately went to the master's office.

"I am sure all of you have heard of the famous mage, that has been destroying dark guilds recently, yes?" the guild master began. All of the summoned mages nodded. "That was her." he sighed. Everyone's jaw dropped and their eyes widened. "I would like you to capture her." If even possible theirs jaws dropped even more.

"I don't think we can do that, Master. She is probably that strongest Mage in existence. Gildartz even said that he came across her and fought her once, and was defeated in only seconds!" Erza exclaimed.

"I know my children, but I think you will be able to do this. Many dark guilds have tries to capture her, but failed because their intentions were to use her to revive Zeref and take over the world. Personally, I think that she is on our side, but other official guilds were too afraid to even confront her. She came to us. It might be good for her to have people to interact with." Makarov said.

"Okay master." Erza replied. They all nodded their heads.

"The sooner you get her the better. She is in the Magnolia forest somewhere. A few people reported seeing her near a crystal pond. Just be careful, my children. I know you can do it." the master informed. With that, the summoned mages nodded and left the guild to prepare for their mission.

_(Lucy)_

"Oh they want to capture me now." I said as I wiped some blood off of my cheek. I looked at all of the bodies of dark mages I just exterminated. I sighed.

"Will any of these humans ever learn?" I began to walk out of the newly demolished guild and sent a message to the council. I then summoned a cloth to clean my scythe as I walked back into the forest.

Once my scythe was clean, I made it disappear. I burned the cloth so it became ashes.

I made my way to my pond and stared at my reflection. I carefully took off my mask. Golden brown eyes look at me. I've always liked my eyes, they remind me of an abandoned child. Oh. That's what I am. I used my hand to wipe away some dirt from my porcelain cheek. I looked at my soft, pink lips. I brushed back some of the blonde hair that fell into my face as well. I sighed. "I am just gorgeous. Aren't I?" I asked myself.  
I took off my clothes and began to slip into the water.

A fish popped to the surface. I smiled. "Hello! How have you been?" I asked.

"I am very well, thank you Lucy dear." a woman's voice replied.

"Is everyone alright? I'm sorry if I ask too often, I just prefer all of you to the stumped humans."

"Everyone is great. Thank you Lucy. Don't worry, you don't bother us. We understand how you feel. How many dark guilds have you destroyed on this day?"

"Hmmm. I think six. I also saw an official guild today. They were called Fairy Tail. Isn't that ridiculous? Fairies don't have tails. Anyways, two exceeds, three dragon slayers, Titania, and an ice mage, were sent to capture me. No one ever learns. Do they?" I sighed.

"Six destructions, and one observation. You have had a long day, haven't you Lucy?"

"I suppose. Tomorrow the mages will find me and want to fight and capture me, so I doubt there will be any guild destructions then. Oh well, it might be a good fight. But, they could have just asked me nicely to join them, instead of plotting to capture me. They are no smarter than all of the idiotic dark mages."

"You have a point there Lucy, but if they did ask you to join them, you would visit us, right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be able to stand all of their stupid thoughts all of the time anyways. It is just difficult to be me."

"That's what you get for being the strongest mage in existence, right Lucy?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, I have more fun than they all do." I smiled.

"Of course Lucy. I best be going now. My family needs me at the moment. I will see you tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." The fish ducked underwater and swam away. "Fish are so much better than humans. They are so much smarter." I sighed and washed myself. Then, I rose from the water and stretched my arms and legs.

I summoned a towel to dry myself off. I then called some new clothes. They were black pajamas with gold stars on them. I put them on and walked to where I put my bed. I released it's invisibility spell and stared at it. It was a queen sized bed with black covers and gold pillows. I jumped on it like a kid would and I laughed. I fell on my back and rolled under the covers as I watched the stars. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke and rolled out of my bed. I landed on some pillows I put on the ground so I wouldn't hurt myself. I stood up and stretched.  
I called some new clothes. A black shirt with a grey heart. Black puffy shorts with buttons on the pockets. Black and white striped knee-length socks, and black combat boots.

I looked at the sun. It is about nine a.m. The mages will be here in an hour or so. I tidied up my bed and put the invisibility spell on it. I sat on the grass as I delicately put on my mask. My mask was one of the first things I bought by myself.

After I was abandoned, I left to the forest where the animals and magic beings showed me magic. I was a fast learner. In only days I was very powerful. My teachers suggested that I go destroy a dark guild. So I did. I skipped into town and found the guild. I came in pretending I was a lost child and quickly demolished all of their existences. I stole money from the back of the guild and teleported most of it to where I lived. I walked out of the guild. Careful to not be seen and went to a shop where I bought some new clothes and my mask.

I smiled to myself. Then I heard footsteps. "Oh, that was faster than I expected. I shouldn't underestimate you though, Fairy Tail mages." I turned around and faced them all. "So now, you want to fight me and capture me. Well, I doubt you will succeed. No one has ever captured me before, and no one ever will." I smiled at them and stood up. "Oh yes, I should introduce myself. I am the famous 'crazy'. Feel free to call me whatever you like. So your turn! Come at me." I smirked and they all charged me. Oh stupid humans.

END CHAPTER 2

**So that's it! I hope you enjoyed it. So please rate and review and all that. Thank you for reading! See you soon!**

**-BloodyTeddyBear :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I didnt upload on Sunday, but i will every week. I was just busy. Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow. Sorry about I hope you enjoy this chapter! Rate and review and all that please. See you soon!**

**-BloodyTeddyBear**

Lucy's Perspective)

They all charged. Stupid humans.

I stood there until they all hesitated and I quickly teleported behind them. Then I summoned my whip that moved as if it were liquid and slashed at all of their backs before they realized I had moved. Groans sounded as I grabbed the sky maiden's hand and pulled her into a tight embrace while standing under a large tree, that now had a swing.

"That can't be all you have. Can it?" I said while patting Wendy's head. Wendy began to struggle so I released her.

Strategies began to flow through their minds so I sat on my swing until they chose one that seemed to be successful. Two at a time would attack while the others surrounded me. I let them begin their genius plan.

"You can't be stupid enough to believe that will actually work." I smirked and cartwheeled into a handstand. With confused faces they began to attack. Erza, with two swords and Natsu with his "iron first". When they were close enough to strike, I caught them off guard by kicking Erza in the stomach while still standing on my hands. Next, salamander began to attack but I simply dodged.  
I then began to cartwheel around, summoning ninja stars and throwing and kicking them. Perfect hits. Erza and Natsu had a star stuck in their thighs, Gray in his forearm and Gajeel in his foot. I then heard simultaneous yelps as I made the ninja stars vanish, leaving all of the victims with gaping wounds.  
All of the exceed chased to their companions to help. I didn't leave Wendy unharmed if you ask. I sent her in a sleep like state because I telepathically sung her a lullaby. She will probably wake up in an hour or so.

The salamander started to get angry as his body lit on fire and he charged me. I waited for his approach, then I turned, my back facing him. I caught the surprise in his mind, but he still attacked with another iron fist attack. I grabbed his clenched fist and turned it, sending his body five feet underground. The others watched in awe as he struggled to get out. I offered my hand and he took it before he could realize I was the enemy. I yanked him out of the pit and threw him into a thick tree. I teleported and kept tossing him like a rag doll. When I was sure he couldn't move anymore he passed out. Gajeel and Gray stared at the fallen Mage. Erza became furious and attacked with her purgatory armor.

"Perhaps you would be a better doll. You can dress yourself." I stated as I summoned one of my weaker swords. I knew it would boost her ego if I played weak with her. Our swords clashed and mine, broke. I let out a gasp. Then smirked and called a thick sword that I used to kill a few large trolls that have crossed my path. I swung and it sliced her stomach only half an inch. She bent over, frustrated as I continually cut little parts of her exposed skin. When I knew she couldn't take anymore I made my sword disappear an punched her stomach, landing her next to Natsu, under a thin tree. They both breathed heavily and struggled to move their arms.

I turned away from them and to the ice Mage and iron Mage. "Dolls aren't as lively as they are advertised." I sighed.  
They remaining mages stared at me with fear in their eyes. I didn't bother to listen to their minds as they began to charge. I knocked them out in two punches.

"That wasn't that fun was it? Salamander, Titania?" I said as I dragged them all into a pile. The said mages looked at me. "Don't be mad. I just don't wish to be captured. Just because I'm a little wacky, doesn't mean I'm mindless. You of all people should know that." I finished. As I dropped them in a pile. The exceed we're still shocked as I picked them up and placed them on top.

I sighed. " Humans should have learned by now that I do not want to be captured. This would have been easier if you just asked." I teleported all of us to the center of the guild.

"This." I pointed to the pile of mostly unconscious mages." is what happens if you try to capture me." I dropped my arm. " If you would like me to join your guild, just ask. As of now, you know where to find me." I paused to look at their shocked faces. "We shall meet soon and have a grand masquerade!" I smiled like a two year old with a new toy and thrust my arms in the air while standing on my the tops of my toes. Then I teleported back to my pond.

"Hmpf." I turned off the invisibility spell on my bed and jumped on it face-first while stretching my arms out. I crawled the rest of the way into my bed. "Idiots. They weren't even fun to throw around. A party would be fun with them. Even though they have one everyday.

I summoned my teddy bear an held it tight to my chest. It was my only belonging that my parents abandoned me with. It was brown an fuzzy and had blue buttons for eyes. I kept it as clean as possible. It reminds me of how far I've come from the helpless, mentally ill child I used to be. Although I'm a bit psychotic, and an abandoned child, I can be mature. I smiled and rubbed my cheek on the bear. I fell on my back with my head hitting my pillows. I snuggled my bear and fell asleep even though I wasn't tired and it was around three o' clock. The mages will probably come back at midnight to try and capture me again.

(Normal perspective)

The mages that fought Lucy were immediately sent to the infirmary.

As soon as they woke up and were healed enough, they were bounded with questions about their fight. Obviously, no one asked if they were successful because of the conditions they were left in. Wendy woke up about twenty minutes after they were returned to the guild, so she helped heal everyone's wounds.

The master sat on the bar in silence most of the time, thinking about what Lucy said about being asked to join instead of being captured. He'd suspected that she wouldn't want to join so his mind immediately hurried to that solution. He was still puzzled on how she learned her magic and what type it was. From listening about their fight, she has teleportation magic and can summon weapons. He doesn't know what else she can do. Obviously she wasn't even using that much magic if se summoned a few weapons and teleported a few times. She also fought them instead of just hitting them with a bit of magic. He sighed in frustration. Maybe he should send them back later to try and capture her again, but that wouldn't work because she would just beat them to a pulp again. Asking would be the best option. After all, that is what she said that they should do.

After the team healed enough to walk, which was around ten o' clock, they were send to ask 'crazy' to join the guild. They walked to the pond, careful not to emit a fighting aura. Which was difficult for Natsu and Erza, since they were the best fighters when serious. They marched to the lunatic Mage.

(Lucy's perspective)

I awoke and rolled over pushing the covers off of my handmade bed I made myself.

I closed my eyes and hugged my teddy beat tightly and bathed in the moonlight, feeling my power slightly increase. My eyes flickered to gold. Now that I think about it, I'm like a werewolf, except for the whole transforming during a full moon thing.

I stood up and stretched. I fiddled with my clothes so they weren't wrinkled anymore. I put the spell back on my bed and waited for the fairy tail mages. They were only a quarter of a mile away. I breathed deeply and made my teddy bear disappear.

I turned to where they were coming from and sat down on the ground cross-legged. I summoned a tea set and sipped some green tea. I also summoned a large hat. The mad hatter. It makes sense. I hummed and called a bunny as well as a mouse. They both came up to me and squeaked. I smiled at them and looked to where the fairy tail mages were now standing.

I smiled even brighter and patted the ground where my tea set was. I tipped my oversized hat so it covered half of my face. They looked shocked and I made sure to block their thoughts. They all came over and sat down, still with shocked expressions. "Thank you for coming to join me for tea. Please have some, and no, it is not poisoned." They all took a small cup and took a sip or gulp.

"We would like to ask you to join Fairy Tail." Erza said as she bowed her head. I grinned.

"You like to get things done quickly, don't you Titania?" I countered. I looked up at them all. They all realized that I wasn't wearing my mask and gasped. None of them expected that I would look like this. After all, I am the best Mage in existence, I live in the woods, and wear a mask whenever I go out of the forest. People would expect for me to be disgusting. I smiled again. "You expected me to have some sort of face mishap, right? You are too predictable. Even without your thoughts, you are easy to read." I smirked as some took that offensively. "No offense." I tipped my hat. Everyone sat in silence and looked at each other while I dared at the ground.

"Titania," I started. She gasped and looked to me expecting a rude comment "would you like some cake? Strawberry is your favorite yes? Normally, one wouldn't expect a world known s-class Mage with re-quip magic to have a love for something as simple as strawberry cake. I don't judge you though. Everyone has something hiding. Including me of course... Especially me." My smile faltered and I summoned a cake for Erza and handed it to her as well as a fork.

I clapped my hands together and began,"So. Now we are acquainted. I know all I need to about you all so I will tell you of my own being." I summoned a large black comfy chair and sat on it. I felt like a queen when sitting in this chair so I summoned a delicate tiara as well.

"I am the Mage known as 'crazy'. Many idiots thought they could capture me and suffered. I didn't give you that much of a beating though. You are lucky." They all shivered at the thought of something worse. "Anyways, I have defeated many dark guilds as you know and your dear Gildartz. I will fight him again one day. I was abandoned as a small child and learned magic from everything in the forest. I was abandoned because of my mental state. My stupid parents were perfectionists. But, I wouldn't blame them, after all, they are too spoiled for their own good." I sighed and flung my legs over the arm of the chair and rested my back on the other arm.

"I report to the magic council, for I, am practical and tell others of my accomplished work. Many dark guilds have tried to capture me to resurrect Zeref. Which is impossible because he is already alive." Their jaws dropped and their eyes widened. "Don't worry, he's actually quite nice. He wouldn't want to kill you unless you tried to use him and take over the world. I met him a few years ago. He taught me a bit about control. He is like my role model." I laughed. "Ironic. Right? Anyhow, the dark guilds want me to resurrect him and help them take over the world. That is why I do want to be captured. So if you ask I might consider. But! You don't know much about me. So. I might refuse and possibly kill you." I turned my head and glared at them. They all froze and I shook my head and laughed. "I'm too nice to kill innocent people though so I won't kill you." Their faces became normal but still showed some fear. "If you would like to know something, ask."

"What type magic do you have?" Natsu quickly asked with his voice still shaking.

"Well, salamander, it is a combination of things but I generalize it as... Hmmm... Space magic. That would work. You could call it that. There are many different things I can do. As you have noticed. Teleportation, telepathy ..." I looked to Wendy, "mind reading, and summoning things. There are many others but everyone likes a little mystery." I winked.

"So you knew we were coming to ca- I mean try to capture you?" Gray asked.

"Yes, Mr. Freeze." Natsu muffled a laugh at the nickname,"All humans have loud thoughts. Especially mages."

"Why did you come to Fairy Tail yesterday?" Gajeel questioned.

"I wanted to see how the guild worked. I also wanted to test the skills of a dragon slayer. I was a bit disappointed though. It took a while to be noticed. I thought that you would be able to see through my invisibility spell, but you were pathetic." I sighed.

"Why do you stay alone in the forest?" Erza asked.

"Oh Erza darling, I'm not alone. I have all of nature around me. Besides, I grew up here. Where else would I go? If you haven't noticed, many humans think of me as a monster. But, I don't think I am a monster, unless I was oversized and fuzzy with sharp teeth and horns!" I replied stretching my arms and pointing to where the monster features would be. I turned back up and stood. I made my chair disappear as well as my tiara and summoned a bean bag chair. I fell onto it and sighed.

"What is your name?" Wendy asked,  
trying to be as polite as possible.

I was shocked. No human has ever asked my name before. My eyes widened as I stared at her and quickly looked away as I summoned my teddy bear. It always makes me feel better. I hugged it tightly then sighed, loosening my grasp. "My name," I looked to my bear. I honestly didn't expect this. I thought it would be a business like conversation. "My name," they all remained silent as Wendy fidgeted in her position. "My name, is Lucy." I said. I looked to Wendy and smiled. "I'm sorry, humans have never asked my name since I was abandoned. Only the animals of the forest. Especially the fish. There are so many. Thank you for asking."

She smiled back. "It's very nice to meet you, Lucy."

We had an unannounced smiling contest that I won. I jumped up thrusting my arm into the air while holding my teddy bear tightly. "That is all for now. I will see you tomorrow at the guild. Good night!" I teleported them to the guild.

I smiled again. "It was nice to meet you too, Wendy." I made everything disappear as I headed for bed. I telepathically spoke to them again,"See you all tomorrow." I then fell asleep.

**Done ch 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! This one was just to get everything going. Sorry if you didn't like it too much. I hope you enjoy it as much as possible though.**

CHAPTER 3:

(Lucy's perspective)

I awoke to the sound of chirping birds and I prepared myself for the new day. I summoned a black tutu, striped mismatched socks, a grey shirt and my favorite boots. I also put my gorgeous hair in twin pigtails with black bows. I decided to go without my mask. I'll only wear it on missions from now on.

I summoned my teddy bear and teleported to the outside of the guild. I kicked open the door. Everyone turned their heads to me. They were still uninformed of who I was. I smirked and yelled, " Masquerade! I said we should have a masquerade! You didn't prepare one for me." I frowned and started to shed fake tears. Everyone was surprised at my sudden outburst. I smirked then laughed.

"It's tomorrow!" I screamed while waving my arms around waiting for my 'acquaintances'. I made my teddy bear disappear. The expected people drew out from the crowd as well as Makarov Dreyar. He had the stamp ready. I noticed him a bit scared of me. I'm guessing they told him of our civilized conversation.

I bowed while summoning my tiara. " I am a queen. Honor me." I stood up facing everyone with a glare. I broke out into a hysterical laughter because of all of their faces, including the master. I put my tiara away and sat on a pillow I had just summoned. It would be rude to put a chair there I think.

The master put on a brave face and walked towards me. He outstretched his hand and said, "It is very nice to meet you, Lucy. I will make sure that you will have fun here and make friends with everyone." I shook his hand.

"As well you, Makarov Dreyar. However, I do not wish to think of you all as friends. At least not now. I will have fun with you all, and try not to meddle with your thoughts too much." I giggled and stood up. "My name is Lucy. I am known as the unbeatable Mage 'crazy'. That is because I am, to put it bluntly, mental. This does not mean I am stupid, so don't dare to mess with me. Don't worry about introducing yourselves, I already know. It is. Nice to introduce myself to all of you!" I said. They were all shocked of my speech.

I walked with Makarov to his office. I pointed to my arm and stated "black" as Makarov stamped my arm. "Makarov, I would like to talk to you a bit about myself. The capture team told you about what I told them, but I would like to tell you a bit more. You are not as childish as they are. Do you know of the Heartfilia residence?" He nodded in response. "I would like to visit there before you assign me missions. That is why you asked for me, correct?" He nodded again.

"Why would you want to go to the Heartfilia residence, Lucy?" he asked.

"I would like to tell you a story." I replied. The guild master's eyes widened as he nodded his head, signaling me to tell. "The Heartfilias had a child, and showed her off for four years. Then the child was locked away for being strange. She couldn't focus and talked randomly. The parents of the child asked every doctor to fix her, but how does one fix a state of mind? After begging countless doctors for help, the parents gave up and put the child on the streets. They abandoned her with nothing but a stuffed bear. The child is suspected to be dead. The parents announced that the child was murdered and that they were very sad." The master waited for an explanation. "The child is not dead. In fact, the child became useful for her state of mind. The child is me, Makarov, if you haven't figured it out." I said as I looked to him with slightly watery eyes. "Now, the child must show the parents how great she is, and how stupid they were for abandoning her." The master looked at me with sympathy. I smiled and said," I'll be back soon. This is the best time to show them. Thank you for understanding." I waved goodbye and teleported to the Heartfilia residence.

I sighed and slightly furrowed my brows. I started toward to the door and knocked awaiting a maid to open it. "I must speak with the owners of this house. Please." She quickly let me in and I walked towards the living room. Ten. Nine. Eight... Four. Three. Two. One.

"Thank you for coming to speak with me. Mr and Mrs. Heartfilia. I would like to speak you you, if you wouldn't mind." I said making sure not to make direct eye contact. They nodded in agreement.

"I am the famous Mage, known as 'crazy'." They flinched. "I am not here to kill you, but to inform you. You know of your child, Lucy Heartfilia, yes?" Sorrow clouded their eyes. "She did not die of abandonment. She was strong and not disgraceful. You shouldn't have left her, but how else could she become so great?" I bowed my head. "She is me. My past. However, you are not her parents. You have no right to smile of this. She has just come to show what success she has had and how she didn't need your help. I will hopefully not see you again, mother, father. Good day." I said as I exited to walk to a forest.

I smiled. It feels good to let that out. I teleported back to Makarov's office. "Thank you for allowing me to do that. I feel relieved now." He smiled. I sighed. "I will come back later. Don't let anyone follow me." I said as I stood up and walked out of the guild summoning my teddy bear again.

I walked to the forest and sat near my pond. I sighed. This was an emotional day for me. I decided to bathe. I stripped my clothes and slid into the pond, awaiting a fish to converse with. One popped up.

"Hello Lucy. It is nice to see you again." A little girl's voice sounded.

"It is very nice to see you too. How have you been?"

"I have been well, thank you. You went to your parent's estate today right? You aren't sad are you?" This fish is the one who taught me to mind read. She can be a bit nosy.

"Yes I did. And no I'm not sad. I just feel relieved. Thank you for your concern."

"Of course Lucy. Anything for you. You did save me." I saved her from a larger fish when she was an egg. Her parents were killed by that fish, along with her siblings. She was born with telepathy.

"Don't make that excuse for being nice to me. We are just nice to each other. Not because I saved you."

"But Lucy, I am just truly thankful."

"I know, but don't bring it up every time we talk all right?" I smiled at the little golden fish. "I should get going now. It was nice to talk to you." I said as I started to get out of the pond and put on new clothes. The fish disappeared underwater while telepathically saying goodbye.

I began to walk to the guild and teleported to the master's office. I smiled at him. "Thank you for joining me Lucy. As you have realized, I will be giving you special missions. You will get paid a fair amount of jewels for each quest too. I know you can handle difficulties so I would like to send you on your first one now. I would like you to send Oracion Seis, to the magic council. Many guilds have discussed this issue and I told them that Fairy Tail could handle the situation. Would you do it, Lucy?" The master said.

"Of course. I haven't anything better to do. When I get back, you are going to tell me where Gildartz is though. I want to fight him again and see if he has improved." I giggled. "Alright. I'll be back in ..." I counted my fingers " about a week. See you soon!" I waved as I teleported to the site of nirvana.

"Let's go, official mission! Woooo!" I screamed as I skipped to where the members of Oracion Seis were. "Get ready for pain." I said as I smirked and continued skipping.

**DONE Chapter 4!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! It is I, posting late, again. I'm not gonna lie, I was procrastinating. Yep, throw some rubber chickens at me. I don't know. Anyways, I wanted to thank you all who reviewed and favorited and all of those delicious treats. I think I will have another 2 chapters with Oracion Seis, but it depends. I don't think this chapter is that good. *Sulks in a dark corner* I hope you enjoy it as much as possible though! Please rate and review and all that goodness! See you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**

Chapter 5:

(Lucy's perspective)

Mission number one. Oracion Seis.

"Pftt... Hahahahahaha!" I grasped onto my stomach as I walked through the forest.

"Idiots! Thinking that prayers will keep away Zero! Tsk. Causer of all destruction. If that were true, there wouldn't be an Earthland." I set up camp still laughing.

"Trusting a staff as well? Saying they are one of the leaders of the Balam Alliance? Stupid!" I stopped laughing and finished my campsite for the night. I changed my clothes as well.

Tomorrow I will get Jellal. He is vital to Oracion Seis' plan, and he has a history with Titania. Afterwards, and along the way, I will get the weaker mages. They know someone is here to stop them, but won't they have a surprise when they see me. Crazy.

"Nirvana. Tsk. A fool's machine." Changing light to dark or dark to light. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

Good morning world. I sat up and stretched. I changed my clothes to a black trench coat, black t-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers.

Black. It's a combination of all colors. It just works.

"Alright idiots, get ready for pain." I said smacking my fist to my palm.

I closed my eyes to locate random dark mages. I found some and hit them with star beams. 15 down. 73 to go.

I walked towards Jellal and knocked several mages senseless along the way. 61 down.

At the cave was the rest of the dark mages. I punched all of their chins, rendering them unconscious, before they realized I was there.

"Jellal. You are already awake?" I asked the amnesiac while walking towards him. He stared at me with blank eyes. "Jellal, Jellal, Jellal. You don't remember anything, but you will in about a year. I will send you to Fairy Tail and Erza Scarlet will help you. Remember that name."

I ripped out a random paper and pen and wrote: "To Erza Scarlet. You're welcome."

I smirked and teleported the blue haired Mage to Titania. Oh Erza, I'm going to torture you about this later.

I turned around towards the opening of the cave and sauntered out. I closed my eyes and located my new targets. Racer, Angel, Hoteye.

I sent a telepathic message to Racer telling him my current location. I heard him run to me.

"Hello, Racer. We will fight now, and you will lose." I said. He glared at me.

"In this game of tag, I am "it" and I will catch you. Go."

Racer pulled out a small dagger and charged in zig zags towards me. Then went around to my back. He launched to stab me but I grabbed his arm and twisted it. He screamed in agony as I realized I already broke one of his bones. He struggled to move as I crushed his hand. The bones shattered and left his arm limp. I pulled Racer to me then flipped him onto the ground, tearing two muscles and cracking a rib. I stomped on his stomach as he yelled in pain. Blood began to ooze and he fell limp after saying his 'prayer'.

One done.

"Oh Angel darling!" I sang. "Come to play with me please! I want to meet you so very much. We shall have a grand time that you will never forget! Never." I skipped toward her.

"Angel, Angel, Angel. That isn't a good name for you is it?"

She looked at me with a disgusted face. "Oh, but I will an Angel one day. So it does fit."

"Oh no dear, I would call you a devil or demon. But that would make me a hypocrite. Would it not?" I said with a dark smile. I pulled off my coat and made it disappear.

She grabbed a golden key and shouted,"Gate of the twins I open thee, Gemini!" Out popped two identical blue things. They look like dolls. A puff of blue fogged and out came a different person. It was another Angel. The fake summoned Caelem, and both charged at me.

Caelem shot beams while Gemini aimed to kick me. I dodged all of their attacks and shot them with star beams. They disappeared in an instant.

"That didn't work did it? What else can you do?" I taunted.

She snarled and pulled out another key," Gate of the bull I summon thee, Taurus!" After a puff of smoke a giant bull with an ax appeared.

"Moo! I will protect Angel-sama!" He said as he attacked, swinging his ax at me. He stopped and stared at me. Oh. Pervert.

"Angel-sama! This enemy has such a nice body! I can't attack her!" He said with hearts in his eyes.

"You flatter me too much!" I giggled, while covering my mouth and blushing.

"I don't care! Kill her!" Angel shouted. Taurus reluctantly swung his ax at me.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Sometimes, you should let the stars guide you, Angel." I said. I teleported to Taurus' back and stabbed him, sending him back to the Celestial world.

"Gate of the water bearer, I summon thee, Aquarius!" She shouted pulling another key. "Gate of the Scorpion, I summon thee, Scorpio!" Out popped the mermaid and the red scorpion thing acting 'lovey-dovey'.

"Attack her!" Angel commanded.

"Summon me when you get a boyfriend. Can't you see i'm on a date?" Aquarius retorted an poofed away with Scorpio.

"Gahhh! Gate of the ram, I summon thee, Aries!" Pink smoke appeared and a pink haired girl stood.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked. "Wool bomb!" She shot her hand towards me and out erupted pink fluff that was supposed to make me sleep.

"Angel, this isn't going to make me any weaker." I said as the fluff hit me. I sat down on it and casted stark beam at Aries.

"Sorry Aries." I said as the screamed and was sent back to the celestial world.

"Stupid. Gate of the lion, I summon thee, Leo!" From yellow smoke an orange haired man with a suit emerged. "Attack her!"

With a pained face he attacked me. "This might be fun. Right, Loke?" He looked shocked but still attacked.

"Regulus punch!" He shouted as a beam of light enveloped his hand and he prepared to punch me. I let him and I absorbed it completely.

"Leo. Your magic is compatible with mine, so I can absorb it. It's almost as if your trying to light the light. I don't know. Something with lightness. I'm not the best with metaphors. I am good at fighting though."

I cracked my knuckles and swung my arm at him. He dodged. He attacked again and I caught his fist. I spun him sending him to the dirt. He coughed and stood to attack again. I let him hit me again.

"You aren't doing anything to help yourself now. Go back to Aries and all of those guys." I punched him in the stomach and the shoulder.

"I must protect Angel." He choked and aimed to kick me.

"Leo. This is ridiculous." I stopped his leg with my heel and kicked him to the trunk of a tree. "Stop being so stubborn and think of what's best for you." I punched him again and he turned into gold dust.

"Gaahh! You beat all of my strongest spirits!"

"Oh, I forgot about you." I said turning to the celestial wizard. "It doesn't matter. Bye!" I waved and sent a star beam through her abdomen. She said a prayer and fell unconscious with blood dripping from her wound.

Two down.

Hoteye. He just needs to remember his brother and go to him.

"Potato man! Where are you?" I shouted to the forest. I located him and teleported to him.

"Potato brother. I have come to see you."

"Potato?" He asked.

"Yes a potato." I said piercing his thoughts and pulling out that memory of him and his brother in their old farm.

His eyes widened and he began to cry. That was easier than I thought. So much for being Oracion Seis.

"I think he lives in Candola city. I am not completely sure. Just go find him or something." I waved him goodbye as he said a prayer and fell unconscious from my memory picking.

I summoned my large-brimmed dark red hat with a large white feather and tilted it over my face. I teleported to Cobra and his snake.

He snarled and looked at me, " You were sent after us."

"I suppose."

"I can hear your every move." Creepy way to say that. Even though he has enhanced hearing its just weird to say it like that.

"You know, this hat used to be white."

His eyes widened thinking it was covered in blood.

"It was an accident though." He still stated at me. The snake was bearing its teeth.

"I wanted to make it Light red." His eyebrows furrowed, not understanding my point.

"I guess you can't always trust strawberries." I sighed and slouched my arms.

"Eh?"

End Chapter 5

**Yeah. Yeah. Sorry if that was a cliffhanger. I'm too lazy to write more. So I hope you enjoyed! Please rate and review and all that. I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing an favoriting. It makes me feel all happy inside. But not happy enough to get off my lazy butt and make cookies or something. I will try to put out another chapter on Sunday. I will try. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed it and I shall see you soon! **  
**-BloodyTeddyBear :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! It is I, posting a new chapter on a Sunday! Firstly, I wanted to thank everyone for favoriting and reviewing and reading. I feel like a Boobah from how much happiness I have. (You know those weird puffy aliens on the kid show Boobah? Yeah.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please rate and review and all that goodness! I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear :)**

Chapter 6:

_(Lucy's Perspective)_

"I guess you can't always trust strawberries." I sighed and slouched my shoulders.

"Eh?"

"Never-mind the strawberries," I said pointing to the sky, "I am going to fight you and you will lose because I am a winner and winners don't lose," I paused," Now I sound like a preppy teenager." I said scratching my chin.

"Shut up!" He said. I looked at him and he looked startled. Oh now he knows who he's messing with.

"Oh." I snarled. He shivered. I slowly walked toward him and glared. I walked back to my original spot and sighed looking to the ground.

"I'm just going to beat you now aren't I? Nobody is at my strength."

"Poison dragon's roar!" A spiral of poison twirled towards me.

"Combusting star." I whispered. There were clumps of light and then they all combusted.

"Poison dragon's twin fangs!" Two thick streams of poison spiraled at me.

"Black hole." I raised my hand and whispered. A small black hole appeared where the attack targeted and the attack disappeared.

"Poison dragon's spiral jaw!" He flew into the air with cubelios and sent waves of poison.

"Star shield." I said. A light appeared and shielded me from the attack. It made dents in the ground.

"Nothing is working." He whispered. "I can't find her thoughts."

"Well you can, it's just that you don't quite understand them. Star beam." I thrust my palm in his direction and a column of light with specs of rock went his way.

"Poison dragon's guard." He shouted and part of my attack was reflected. I sat on the ground.

"This is boring. Can't I just get this over with?" I shot two more star beams and one was blocked and the other hit him. He coughed blood and fell to the ground.

"Yeah. I guess so. Sorry if I hurt your pride. No I'm not sorry, I just feel sympathy towards you. Bye." He said his prayer and fell unconscious.

Midnight. Illusionist.

"Midnight. Pathetic name. Pathetic magic. Pathetic person." I said to the Mage. He laughed.

"You obviously don't remember me. And I doubt you ever will. You are pathetic." I said.

"Me? Pathetic? I remember you well, Crazy." He retorted.

"Not well enough to remember how I almost killed you." He froze remembering our first encounter.

I was on my way to destroy a guild and he followed me inside. I killed everyone and I knew he was suspicious. I fought him brutally. I stabbed his side and let him bleed for following me. Afterwards I healed the internal damage and let him off with a warning.

"Remember the pain you felt? It could have been much, much worse." I threatened.

"Why do you have tiger striped pants?" I asked.

"What? Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

He casted a spell on my clothes to make them wrap around me.

"That was a stupid move." I said.

"You can't use magic now." He said smartly.

"Oh really?" I challenged.

I shot a star beam at him. It was blocked as he let go of the control in my clothes.

"What? How?"

"The stars don't need limbs to shine. So I don't need them either. I am a space mage."

"Your out of luck now, Crazy. It's midnight. I have my strongest form available to me."

"Oh I'm so scared." I said emotionlessly. He snarled and became a huge monster.

"Great job. That's a good illusion." I clapped slowly.

The form roared and aimed to slash my side with its claws. I teleported to its side and stabbed the leg. The beast disappeared and Midnight returned while laying on the ground breathing heavily.

"Why didn't that work?"

I tapped my forehead. "Mind reading." He cursed under his breath.

"You are a lot different from our last encounter. You win." He coughed as unconsciousness approached.

He said a prayer and fell to sleep.

"Night night!" I waved.

Brain and his staff, Klodoa.

I hopped into the trees and ran from branch to branch. I danced through the leaves and used the stars as my guide.

"Brain, five of the six prayers are gone. What do we do?"

"We fight, Klodoa. We make sure Zero isn't released." He replied to the staff.

"I want to fight him though." I said.

Brain looked around for me and I winked when he finally did. "Please! Oh please let me fight Zero!" I begged with puppy eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Considering your archive magic, shouldn't you already know?"

"Tsk. Why do you know of my magic?"

I tapped my forehead and sighed. "You should know that I can mind read. I know all of your secrets and desires and lies. I even know that you brainwashed the others in your "Guild"."

He snarled. "Who are you?"

I stuck my thumb to my chest. "I am the infamous mage known as 'Crazy'. You should know of that name. Unless your magic is too stupid."

He growled and pointed the staff towards me. "Dark capriccio." A swirl of red and green came at me.

"Portal." There was a black hole that I stepped through. He snickered. I found myself at his back and the magic charged towards me but landed at Brain. He screamed.

"Dark rondo." The attack spiraled around Klodoa.

"Pulling out the big guns are we?"

The attack came at me and I smiled. There was light in it.

"Ouch." I said emotionlessly.

He stood surprised. "Yeah. I know. That was your strongest attack or something and I just absorbed it." I felt a small twinge as the result of some of the dark magic but it quickly disintegrated.

I coughed and closed my eyes. I smirked. "Shooting stars." I held my hand like a gun and shot small beams at his abdomen. He tried to block but failed.

He coughed some blood and fell unconscious. This guy was so weak. It only took a few shooting stars to bring him down. I stood over him. "Bye bye Brain. Hello Zero." I crushed the crystal in Klodoa and waited for the supposed lover of destruction.

Black swirled around his body and he floated. I back away because I didn't feel like watching his transformation. They are all the same anyways. Do a bit of color changing. Change outfits and bam! A new person.

This new person had grey hair, a green army style jacket, and red eyes. Zero.

"Dark capriccio!" He shouted with a maniacal laugh. A large swirl of magic surrounded his hands and he aimed it at me. I dodged and it crashed several trees.

"Zero slash!" Dark capriccio turned into a whip shape and came at me. I flipped over it and onto his head.

"Dark gravity!" He placed his hands on the ground and the ground collapsed.

"Hmph. I'm not even trying here."

"Dark wave!" Darkness surrounded his fist and followed me.

"Portal." I made a portal for it to go through and it ended at his side. It struck him and he gasped.

"Dark delete!" Orbs of darkness launched from his hand and attacked me.

"Black hole." The orbs disappeared.

"Star shine!" I yelled and light completely surrounded Zero. He yelled in agony.

"Genesis Zero!" Human like forms of darkness flooded towards me.

"Star shield." My shield covered me completely and reflected the attack with light combined in it.

"Gahhhh!" He screeched.

"Star dagger." A small dagger appeared in my hands. It was made of tiny rocks and golden light. I plunged it into his stomach and he yelled in pain. I let go of the dagger for it to disappear.

"Star screech." I whispered before I screamed. His eyes widened and before he realized I made an attack, he turned to dust.

I cracked my knuckles and my neck.

I looked to the ashes with a disappointed face.

I tied the rest of the members of the dark guild and sent them to the council. "Oracion Seis. They are mostly dead. Brain is dead. Crazy" Was attached on a note.

"I think I have to see Erza and Jellal now. So much for a week. It was two days." I teleported to the master's office.

"Done." I said emotionlessly.

He looked surprised but softened. "Good job Lucy. I will give you a few days until I let you see Gildartz though."

"I know. I have Jellal and Erza to attend to right now." I walked out of his office with a grin.

"Scarlet!" I shouted with an angry tone. I heard her run upstairs from her seat at the bar. She was eating cake. She has such a sweet tooth.

"Where is your friend?" I asked sweetly. Her eyes widened and she grabbed Jellal from his seat downstairs. He was still wobbly and had bandages from previous wounds when he died at the tower of heaven.

I walked to the two and smiled to Erza. "You're welcome." She blushed and looked away. I teleported her cake to my hand and gave it to her. She grabbed it and immediately munched away.

"Jellal Fernandez." I whispered. I held my hand to his forehead and sighed. "This might hurt a bit. I'm sorry."

I plucked out a few of his memories from the tower of heaven. When he was with Erza and named her, and when they decided they would escape together. He winced and I stopped.

He clutched his head and began to cry. "Yeah. I know. It hurts." I patted his back.

"I revived his memory of meeting you. The rest will come back on their own in about a year, alright? He will probably feel really guilty, but don't let him get depressed about it. What's done is done." I told Erza. She nodded and I walked to the railing as sat on it humming softly.

"Lucy! Fight me!" I heard. Oh, the idiot Salamander.

"If you can't beat Gildartz then you definitely can't beat me, Salamander." I retorted. He launched at me anyways.

I sighed. I teleported him next to his rival, Gray. He looked confused but attacked his rival anyways. Stupid lizard lover.

"Lucy! Would you like a drink?" Mirajane the former demon asked timidly.

"No. I want an apple." She tossed one up to me and I took a bite of the crunchy fruit. It's really good. Better than the ones I got myself. I was always lazy at that though.

"Everyone!" I shouted. They all paused their fighting to stare at me.

"I know you all saw Jellal. He was revived from the dead. I sent him here. Oracion Seis tried to use him to use Nirvanna. I defeated them all though, no worries. That is where I was all of today. Carry on." They all shrugged and continued battling.

"Idiots." I muttered to myself.

DONE CHAPTER 6!

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was writing most of today because I was struggling with the fight scenes. Please review and rate if you have any suggestions. I hope you enjoyed it overall and I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I want to thank you for reviewing and all that stuff. You make me so happy! So this is chapter 7. It is basically a filler chapter because I don't want to write fights all of the time. But I hope you enjoy it. I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear

Chapter 7:

A day in the Fairy Tail guild.

I teleported to the second floor of the guild.

I decided to hum.

"Oh! Lucy! Would you like anything?" Mirajane asked.

I looked down over to her. She was giving Laxus beer. Smart Laxus.

"Frozen grapes." I said quietly.

She smiled. "Coming right up!" She bounced down to the bar to pull out some grapes. Then asked Gray to freeze them.

She hopped back up the stairs with the bowl of grapes and handed them to me. "Here Lucy!" She grinned.

"Thanks." She looked even happier now she thought of hugging me, but blushed and looked away to get some more beer for Cana.

I popped a grape in my mouth and put the bowl on top of my head. I then stood on the railing to jump down. I landed softly and walked to the request board.

I scanned the requests and pulled one off the board. I stuffed it in Nab's hands. "Take this job." He looked at me shocked and looked at the request. He walked to Mira to get it approved and ran out the guild doors.

"Did Nab just take a job?" A few whispered.

I put the grape bowl in my hands again and sauntered to Levy, the bookworm. I looked to the request she was struggling with. It was to translate some ancient writing.

"May your life be filled with happiness for eternity." She looked at me. "Boring."

"Thank you Lucy!" She beamed.

I waved her off and I could hear her mentally praising me.

"Grape." I popped a few more in my mouth and walked to Macao and Wakaba. Wakaba was hitting on Mirajane so she transformed her face into his wife's face. I laughed at his embarrassment.

I walked over to the bar to Erza. She was sitting on the edge of the bar with something. Never mind. She ate it already. Erza and her cake. I sighed and patted her head. She looked to me shocked.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello Lucy." She replied.

"How's the amnesiac?" I asked.

"He has three memories right now."

"He is doing better than I thought. I've never been good at figuring out memories though."

She smiled.

"Is that cake good?" I asked.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Good. You deserve cake. It's very sweet, like you actually are."

She blushed and looked down.

"See you later." I said as I walked away.

"Popsicle freak!"

"Ash head!"

"Snowman!"

"Flame brain!"

"Underwear prince!"

"Pinky!"

"Pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Says the guy who is only wearing boxers!"

"What? Gahhhh! When did that happen?"

I chuckled at the life long rivals.

"Salamander!" I shouted.

"Gajeel! I told you to stop-" He turned around to find me two feet away.

"I'm not Gajeel. Obviously." I said chewing on more grapes.

He paled.

"I want to fight you."

"Yes!" He said stupidly.

"Idiot." I whispered. "Outside. Now." I instructed.

I walked outside, finishing my grapes, and he bounced behind me. We got to the back of the guild.

"I am using no magic. You can. I want to see you fight." I said putting my hands on my hips. "Here. Get ready." I said.

"Solar flare." I whispered as I sent a large column of fire in the dragon slayer's direction.

He swallowed it all and finished his preparations with his catchphrase. "I'm all fired up!"

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" He shouted as he leapt for a punch. I swiftly dodged it. I punched him in the back and he fell to the ground.

"Learn to not say your attacks so loudly. Like me. I whisper them."

He jumped up to kick me. "Fire dragon's talons!"

"Quiet down. The mermaids in the ocean can hear you." I said while dodging again.

"Mermaids aren't real." He brought his arm behind his head to throw a punch.

"Just because you haven't seen something, doesn't mean it isn't real." I ran behind his back to grab his arm. Then I flipped him over like our first encounter, but not as hard.

"Like kangabunnies." I continued.

"What?" He asked, standing up.

"Half kangaroo, half bunny. They are awesome." I sighed while daydreaming.

I snapped out of it when one of Natsu's attacks almost hit me.

"Kangabunnies are like horses."

I punched him in the stomach and sent him into a tree.

"I'm done. Just remember to stay quiet when attacking." I pulled him up so he was standing again. "See ya!" I said. I teleported back to the second floor of the guild.

"Hey Laxus."

He grunted in response while drinking more beer.

"Drinking contest?"

"Sure."

"Mirajane!" I called.

She rushed up the stairs with a big smile. "Yes?"

"We are going to have a drinking contest."

"Okay. I'll get the drinks." She said a bit worried.

"How many did you have already?" I asked.

"Three." Laxus said.

"Alright. I'll get three first and then we start."

"Here you go. Call me when you need more." Mirajane chirped while setting down seven drinks.

I grabbed one and took a sip. Sweet. Yum. I gulped it down quickly and moved onto the next one. Then the third. I really didn't feel any different.

"Four." I said as I swallowed the fourth. Laxus did the same.

"Five." I took the fifth quickly. Laxus was going slow.

"Mirajane!" I whined.

"Done with these already?" She asked. She grabbed the tray of mugs and rushed to get more.

I poked Laxus' head. "You are already getting dizzy. I can tell." He looked away.

Moments later came Mirajane with more beer mugs.

"Eight." I said a I slammed down the mug with a smirk. "How are you doing?"

He groaned and took the ninth. I did too. "Good stuff yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm winning."

"No you aren't."

Then there was a loud thump.

"Yes!" I punched the air with my fist and laughed triumphantly at the mess of a person on the ground that was the lightning Mage.

"Mirajane! I won! Give me more!" I shouted over the railing.

"Lucy are you alright?" She asked as she nervously touched my forehead.

"I'm fine." I pouted. She got some water from the bar and handed it to me.

I made it into a fish and made it float into my mouth. I hummed. "Perfect."

"Call me if you need anything." The ex-demon said. I grinned in response and kicked my legs onto the table.

I can't wait to see Gildartz. I know where he is, I'm just taking a break.

I teleported to one of the dark guilds. "Star screech." I whispered. Then I screamed. Everyone turned to dust. "Hmph." I walked to the back room to see if they had anything good.

"Oh a hostage." There was a little girl tied up in a corner. I untied her. "Go home." I ordered. She ran out of the guild to her house with her parents who were worried about her.

I sent a message to the council, telling them that the guild, Orange Night, had been demolished. I teleported back to the guild.

I sat on one of the beams on the ceiling to look at everyone. Weird people.

Five minutes later I heard Makarov come out of his office. "Lucy!" He yelled.

"What?" I shouted.

He pointed to his office and I teleported inside.

He dug his fingers in his hair. "Why did you do that? One of the other guilds was going to take that quest."

"I was bored."

He sighed.

"I'm not taking money for doing it. I only saved a little girl and took some of their stash money." I said.

"There was a little girl?"

"Yeah. She was tied up in a corner. She is at her house right now though. It's fine."

"Oh. Well. Tell me if you are leaving to demolish something."

I waved him off. "Whatever." I walked out to the bar.

"Orange juice please." I said.

"Sure." Mirajane winked at me and go to drink. She handed it to me. "What was that?" Mirajane asked.

"I destroyed a dark guild. Nothing much. Apparently someone else was going to do that." I took a sip of the juice.

"What? When did you do that?"

"Like ten minutes ago."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I didn't notice you left."

I hummed in response and took another sip of the juice.

I finished the rest of the drink and stood up. "I'm going to sleep. See ya." I teleported back to my pond and my bed.

I took the invisibility spell off of my bed and plopped down to fall asleep.

It was a rather boring day today.

DONE!

Hey. This chapter is shorter than normal, but it is just a filler chapter. I don't want to write fights all of the time. And Orange Night was the name i thought of randomly, so sorry if you don't like it. Next week will be more on the plot line so expect that. Please review, I like seeing your opinions. I hope you all enjoyed and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Firstly, I want to thank you for your reviews, I love seeing your thoughts and opinions of my chapters. As for the kangabunny thing, I drew it because I tried to draw Tanchimo from Rave Master (I know, I just started reading the manga, only seven years late) and it turned into a kangabunny. So that is why I was addicted to writing about it last week. Anyways~ It had been over two months of writing. Woo! Accomplishment! Hopefully I am doing well in writing this considering your reviews and such. So I hope you enjoy this week's chapter of Just Go Crazy, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far, please review and rate and all that goodness. I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**

**Chapter 8:**

I sat up and yawned. It has been four days since I joined Fairy Tail.

"Hmpf." I rolled out of my bed onto many pillows.

"I am going to see Gildarts later." I smirked while stretching.

I made some new clothes appear. Black boots, black shorts, black t-shirt, black cape. This mission is most likely going to be a bit of a challenge.

After I rinsed my face, I teleported to the guild.

I said hello to Mirajane, then Laxus, then I walked to Makarov's office.

"I'm going today." I said.

"He's fighting the-"

"Chaos dragon Acnologia. I know. I might actually have fun."

"How did you-"

"Mind reading. I knew when I first came here." I said while tapping my forehead.

"Oh. Yeah." He said in remembrance.

"I'm off!" I said.

"Be careful."

"How could I not be?" I said lowly before I teleported myself to the town where Gildarts was.

He was supposed to be returning from his mission right now, but has been constantly stopping to help small villages. Then he parties for a week. "Idiot." I muttered.

I found a citizen with beer and took it from him. I took a swig and gave it back. I looked through his mind for Gildarts. The last time this guy saw him was thirty four minutes ago. He saw him go to an inn because he knew he would have a major hangover. I patted his head. "Thanks Earl." He looked like he was going to pass out from the booze. Then he did.

I sighed and looked in the direction of the inn. I smirked. I am going to try something out.

"Two years." I whispered. I waved my hand over my face and instantly became two years younger. The age that I defeated him.

I teleported to the inn and walked to the front desk. "Gildarts Clive. Where?" He looked at me pervertedly. I cringed and punched him in the face.

"204." He said while trying to remain conscious. His attempt failed only moments later as he became a lump of the ground.

"Tsk." I teleported to the door of the room and knocked.

"What?" Came the obviously irritated response.

"Oh Mr. Clive!" I sang. I heard him shift and stomp over to the door. He was shuffling around and knocked something over. Stupid destruction mage.

He pulled open the door and squinted at me. I smirked. "It is very nice to see you again, isn't it?" I asked. I released the spell on my appearance and walked in.

He hesitated and instantly widened his eyes. "You are very stupid when drunk aren't you Gildarts?" I muttered quietly. I plopped onto the very comfortable couch. I might take it for myself.

"Crazy." He whispered.

"Lucy."

"Huh?"

"That is my name. Use it if you wish."

"Oh. I'm a bit drunk right now, sorry." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was far too obvious. You should learn to conceal that."

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to help you finish your mission."

"No."

"I'm going to do it Gildarts. And you will help me. You won't get hurt. I have been thinking of what to do to solve the problem."

"You have no idea how-"

"How tough the dragon is. I know. I'm actually a bit skeptical about my ideas. That is why you will help me finish the mission."

He dug his hand in his hair and sighed. "It was horrifying." He shivered.

He pulled off his cloak and revealed bandages on his torso, along with a metal forearm and a wooden leg.

It was worse than I thought. "And to think it used to be human. Zeref, what a maniac you used to be." I whispered.

"Yeah. I might be able to help with that." I said studying the missing limbs.

"This is going to hurt." I walked to his arm and placed a firm grip on it. "Re-grow."

He winced at first, but his face turned sour and he groaned in pain. At several points he cursed, loudly, might I add.

"I might work on your leg tomorrow. That will probably hurt a little less. You will be in pain for a few hours but you will be good as new." I slapped his back and urged him to the huge bed. He reluctantly walked over to it and fell face first. He immediately fell asleep. "Idiot."

I walked toward the bed as slow as a turtle. I didn't want to be on that bed to sleep. I smacked my face and teleported my bed next to the inn's. Duh.

I jumped onto my bed after changing into pajamas. I also teleported my teddy bear to me to snuggle with. I immediately fell asleep.

I opened my eyes. It was still dark outside. I sat up and teleported my teddy bear away. Today is the day that I will meet Acnologia. This should be fun.

I stood up and stretched. I also changed my clothes to all black. The normal uniform of pants a t-shirt and boots.

I walk out of the room to go to the forest. I find a small pond and sit. I think about my plan to defeat Acnologia. I'm going to kill him. I must.

I rinse my face and look into the water. My eyes are returning to normal.

I have to fight when it is dark and when I am at full power to be able to defeat the dragon.

I lay on my back and stare at the sky.

Oranges spill through the black. Yellow peaks through the now light clouds. Blue dominates the sky, and morning finally announces its presence.

"Good morning world." I whisper.

I hear hums in response.

I stand up and stretch and walk back to the inn. Gildarts should be awake soon.

I teleport because I get bored of just walking.

"Oh you are awake. And extremely hungover." I facepalmed. Gildarts was rolling, literally, on the ground towards the mini kitchen to get water while groaning.

"You are such and idiot. How did you manage not to destroy yourself?" I grumbled while walking to the kitchen to get the stupid man some water. I threw it at him and he slowly took it. He gulped it down and sighed.

I sat on the couch with my elbows on my knees. "So. How are you doing?" I asked.

"Fine." He murmured.

I sighed, frustrated. "We are leaving at sunset. You have the rest of the day to relax. Don't get too drunk." I waved off as I started to walk away.

I walk to a nearby cafe to get some food. I've never tried any normal restaurant food. I've always made things by myself. When I was little the maids made things.

I found the cafe and the hostess guided me to a table. She gave me a 'menu' and walked away after telling me my server's name.

The menu had what I thought were meals on it. There were so many different food words. It was peculiar. I decided that a 'lemonade' and a 'turkey sandwich' would be good to eat.

The server seemed very young and kind. She was sixteen and her father owned the cafe. I took my order and she smiled as she bounced away.

I looked around at the other costumers. They all had different things. Chicken tenders, salad, ham sandwiches, potato soup. What weird terms.

The waitress came back with a tall glass of yellow tinted water with about seven ice cubes and a plate with bread stuffed with different ingredients. I thanked her and she walked away.

I stated at the food and picked up the 'sandwich' with my hands. You would think that civilians would use utensils to eat.

I opened my mouth wide and chomped the sandwich. It's. Delicious. My eyes widened. I stuffed as much as I could in my mouth not caring about the stares I was getting from making food fly everywhere.

As soon as it was gone, I picked up the 'straw' and unwrapped it. Then I threw it into the drink and took a small sip. Sour, but sweet. Lots of sugar. I gulped it all down and sighed, satisfied. Who knew normal food could be so good. Mira will make me something like this when I return to the guild.

The server came back as smiled. "Would you like anything else miss?"

"No thank you." I pulled out around 300 jewels and put them on the table. "Keep the change." I smiled and walked away.

I sat at a park for the rest of the day, observing people. Children, teenagers, new couples, young parents, old married couples. They all looked so happy together. How?

Whatever. It's starting to darken. I have to leave soon. I walk back to the inn to find Gildarts on the floor again. Oh he is such an idiot. I kicked him and told him to get ready to leave. I walked back out of the room to wait for him.

He came out minutes later with a nervous expression. How bad was Acnologia to make Gildarts scared?

I grabbed his shoulder and teleported us to The dragon's nest.

"Beautiful." I heard myself say. My eyes widened at the amazing creature.

To my surprise, it was already there, preparing to sleep after a long day of destruction.

**DONE!**

**Haha! I gave you a bit of a cliffhanger there! I know I'm so evil! This is a bit of a random chapter but it still fits the storyline. So Bleh. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. please review and all that goodness. I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I love your reviews, it makes me so happy that my stories are interesting enough, that you write questions. I'm very glad you are enjoying thus far, and I hope you keep reading. I left you all with a bit of a cliffhanger last time didn't I? So I hope you enjoy chapter 9 of Just Go Crazy, please review like always. I shall see you soon!**  
-BloodyTeddyBear

Chapter 9:

"Beautiful." I heard myself say. The dragon was preparing for sleep.

It... I'm speechless.

The creature laid down and rested its head on the ground of the stone cave.

I didn't know that it would be like this. I pushed Gildarts away and walked toward the dragon. It turned into a sprint.

I finally reached it. I pulled my arm up and rested it on the nose of the sleeping creature.

Pain flooded my head and I retracted my arm so it was close to my chest. I stumbled back and fell to my knees with my right hand clutching my head.

I was dizzy.

So much. Too much.

Acnologia. Why?

I blocked the thoughts of the dragon and breathed heavily. I stood back up and put my hand back onto the large nose of the feared creature.

That's better.

I smiled and stroked the dragon's nose. I fell into a trance-like-state.

I heard a growl. I backed away and found the dragon's piercing yellow eyes glaring at me. I stumbled over a rock and fell on my knees once again.

"What are you doing here, Human? How dare you interrupt my slumber!" A menacing voice echoed in my head.

"Acnologia, i'm terribly sorry." I said bowing my head.

"What are you doing here?" His voice boomed in my brain. He was speaking telepathically.

"I was going to destroy you, but I will not do that now." I said.

"Why?" He snarled in my head.

"I simply cannot."

"State your name, Human." He commanded.

"Lucy. My name is Lucy."

"What is your business trying to destroy me?" He demanded.

"I am a very well known Mage in the land of Fiore. I assumed I would assist an acquaintance of mine, who was on a mission to destroy you. I am known as Crazy. The maniacal Mage. Many have called me the strongest Mage in existence, but I know it is not true." I bowed my head.

"Why must you disturb my slumber?"

"My specialty is space magic. I am more powerful at night. I thought it be vital to have full power to be able to defeat you."

"How could you have learned such a rare magic, you are nothing but a mere human pest."

"I was abandoned as a child. All of the creatures of the forest assisted in teaching me."

"Tsk."

I looked back up at the dragon. It was looking away.

"If I may, could I possibly ask you a question?"

"An insect has no right."

"Please." I pleaded.

"One question."

"How long have you been alive?"

"A very long time."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Leave before I destroy you, stupid human."

"Stupid?" I frowned."How dare you call me such a thing?" I snarled at the fearless creature while rising to my feet. "I may be a human, but I am not stupid. That one may be stupid," I said pointing in Gildarts' direction. He stepped behind a tree. Coward. "But I am certainly not, nor will I ever be." I clenched my fists.

I heard chuckles enter my brain. "You are interesting, Lucy. Perhaps I won't destroy you."

"You better not, pitiful dragon."

His yellow eyes widened at this statement.

"Pitiful?" He challenged.

"Yes. Pitiful." I smirked. "Tea?" I offered. I teleported my tea set and sat on the cold stone, cross-legged. I poured a small amount into my cup.

"Tea? The dragon king does not drink tea." He said in disgust.

"But humans do. I assumed that you would like to try that custom after being a dragon for so long." I sipped from my cup.

"How could you have known such a horrific thing?"

I tapped my forehead. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Mind reading?" He questioned.

"You might actually be the stupid one here, Acnologia." I smirked again.

He growled.

"No. Not stupid. Just. Slow." I challenged.

"How dare you call me such a thing!" His voice boomed. He began to unfold his wings.

"Defensive, are we?" I chuckled. I sipped more tea. His wings lowered.

"We could be friends, Acnologia." I said with a soft smile adorning my lips.

"Friends? Why would a dragon like me, accept an insect as a friend?"

"I'm not an insect. I would consider myself a lion, no, a tiger. I am a tiger."

"Why do you assume that you could possibly be more than an insect?"

"I don't think like the normal humans do. I actually am quite mental as I was diagnosed by countless doctors. I prefer to call myself smarter though. Insanity only heightens my awareness of the stupidity in the world we live in."

He snickers. "I will call you an acquaintance, Lucy."

"Darling, you did when you began your conversation with me. That is just the kind of person I am. If anything, you should accept my friendship."

He growled.

I giggled. "I outsmarted you didn't I? No I didn't. I just think more than you do."

I cleared my throat. "Acnologia, I, Lucy, am your new friend, if you disagree with this statement please say so." He was silent.

"Well. We are friends. I expected to fight you, but I should not fight a friend with murderous intentions." I continued.

"I have never befriended a human before." He finally spoke very quietly.

"You did, but it has been a very long time." We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. I came up with an idea.

"Would you mind coming with me?" I asked.

"I am a dragon, if you haven't noticed. How could you bring me with you if I accepted your offer?"

"A new spell I taught myself. I could decrease your size. Your magic levels will still be large, maybe larger, but your physical size will be one's similar to a very thick scarf."

I felt his eyebrow rise. He was considering my offer.

"I accept."

I smiled. A friend that could wrap around my neck. Fun.

"Size change." I said monotonously. The large dragon became smaller and smaller until it was the size of a very fat cat.

I picked him up and looked into his eyes. I smiled. Who else has had a dragon that could fit on their neck?

"This is humiliating." He growled. His limbs were dangling as well as his tail. I held him from under the front arms.

I smirked. "It might be humiliating, but no one would expect you being able to destroy a large island at this size."

He grunted. I carefully place the dragon's legs on either side of my neck. His head was on my right side and his tail wrapped around the front. He was very warm.

"You won't have to talk to other humans. Just talk to me and you will be fine. Shall we go?" I walked out of the cave after another grunt.

"Gildarts. You idiot." I sighed. He fainted and was sprawled across the ground like a starfish. I kicked his stomach.

Acnologia chuckled. "May I eat him?"

I smiled. "No. No you may not."

The stupid man groaned and stirred. He slowly blinked his eyes and looked at me. "Where am I?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Damn it! Again?"

I laughed and so did the mini dragon.

"You are so stupid." I said. "I defeated the dragon while you," I glanced over at him. He was still hungover. He stumbled to stand up. "were taking a nap."

He grunted. "Whatever." Then his eyes widened. "You were talking to Acnologia!" He pointed. My eyebrows raised in a questioning manner. Acnologia was chuckling inside my head.

"I doubt The Dragon King would waste time talking to an insect like me." I said, quoting the dragon. I heard him snicker.

"You are wearing something weird. What is that?" The drunk accused.

"A friend."

"It's something you killed, isn't it?" He said with his face turning white.

I smacked him in the head. "Why would you assume I was wearing a dead body? Do you take me as a maniac?" He pursed his lips.

"Oh." I said.

Acnologia laughed loudly, mocking me. "Shut up. I could break you neck anytime I wanted." I told him telepathically. He stopped.

I grabbed Gildarts' shoulder and teleported us to the second floor of the guild.

"No! I wanted more beer!" He whined comically.

"Shut up stupid drunk!" I threatened. He cowered away.

"Everyone!" I shouted. All of the members of Fairy Tail looked at me with surprise. "I found someone you might like!" I shoved Gildarts to the railing beside me.

There were gasps and tears and shouts.

Too much noise.

I walked to Makarov's office.

"Hello."

"Ah, Lucy, you're back! How did it go? Apparently well since it only took a day."

I stroked the dragon's nose. He stirred and grunted. He was asleep during all of that shouting? Bastard.

"Yes. I would like you to meet someone though. Don't you dare tell anyone."

I felt his unease.

Acnologia's too.

I smirked. I pulled the small dragon off of my neck and slowly placed him on the wooden desk. He fell over onto his side. Was he seriously playing with me right now? My palm immediately smacked my forehead. I shouldn't blame him for not being used to standing like this. I smiled.

"Makarov, this is my new friend," I patted the mini dragon's head and he slowly picked himself up onto his feet. "Acnologia."

He laughed nervously and scooted away. "That's funny, Lucy. What is it really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

He looked me questionably.

"Damn it." I smacked the desk with my palm. "This is really him. Believe me on this."

"Do something." I told the small dragon.

He opened his mouth. My eyes widened. "Don't you-"

There was a roar. A very loud roar.

Good thing this office is sound proof.

The wall to the back of the office was gone. I smacked my forehead. "I was going to tell you not to do anything too extreme." I said to Acnologia.

I heard him snicker. "Just testing my power. That was a weak roar."

"You are getting used to a new size, of course it would be weak." I replied.

Makarov was shaking in the corner.

"Look what you did to the old man. He is one of the esteemed wizard saints. You just reduced him to a scared 80 year old midget who hides in corners."

He chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'll fix it." I told the guild master.

I waved my hand over the wall and it returned to normal.

Makarov composed himself and returned to his seat in his chair.

"That is Acnologia. I reduced his size." I said.

He was skeptical in introducing himself. "Hello Acnologia, I am Makarov Dreyar, master of the Fairy Tail guild for mages." He bowed his head.

"I will call you Makarov, or beetle." Acnologia said telepathically to both me and the guild master.

"A beetle. At least he isn't calling you 'insect'." I said to Makarov. He laughed nervously. "Don't tell anyone about this, alright?" He nodded with a firm expression and I picked up the dragon to put on my neck.

"I think I'll walk around for a while. Goodbye." I said as I walked out of the office. I heard the master sigh. I smirked.

I walked to the railing on the top of the guild.

I wanted to leave immediately. The iron dragon slayer was singing. Horrendous.

"Mirajane!"

She bounced up the stairs. "Yes Lucy?"

"May I have a lemonade?" She nodded and hurried to get my drink.

"Would you like anything?" I asked my neck-friend.

"Could I have blackberries?" I heard him say, embarrassed.

"Sure."

Mirajane hopped up the stairs with my drink and a straw.

"Blackberries too please." I asked.

She nodded and left to retrieve the fruit.

"She is like a slave." Acnologia said.

"You would never thing that she was called a she-demon." I replied.

"She-demon?"

"She has takeover magic, she was an s-class, but stopped using it when her younger sister died two years ago. I probably would have liked to fight her."

"Interesting."

Mirajane returned with a bowl full of blackberries and a large smile. "Call if you need anything else."

I picked up a blackberry and flung it to the small dragon's mouth. He swallowed it whole.

I pulled him off my neck and placed him on the table to get food by himself. His face dove into the bowl and he ate everything very quickly. He let out a small burp. I laughed.

"Let's leave. I'm done with people for today." I said as I stood and picked up the chaos dragon to put him around my neck.

I teleported to my pond. I also returned my bed to its proper place. I let go of the dragon and let him fly to my bed. It looked hilarious.

I trudged toward my bed and fell onto it face first. I rolled the rest of myself on and pulled the blankets over me. I sighed and pulled Acnologia into an unsuspecting hug.

"Good night." I said.

"Good night, Lucy." He said in a whisper.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

DONE!

**That was quite a long chapter there I must say. I am happy I wrote it though. At first I was a bit skeptical with Acnologia's character, but I think it turned out well. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and all that good stuff. I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Sorry for being late, I had an early Christmas, then I left my house for a few days and i was unable to log into this account for a while. This is finally chapter 10. I love all of the reviews you all put, I also appreciate all of the follows and favorites, they mean a lot to me. :) Thank you for reading. Please enjoy and I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**

Chapter 10:

I awoke to find Acnologia on the swing on the tree not far from my bed.

I stuck my finger at him and a yellow light shined around his cat sized body. I pointed my finger up and he started to float. I lastly pointed my finger to myself and he floated towards me. I dropped him from two feet over my bed. He landed with a thump and woke up very startled.

"Human! Why have you done such a thing to the mighty dragon king?" The mini dragon boasted while threatening to roar.

"Good morning, friend." I said while wiping my eyes.

"Ah. Lucy. Good morning." He said awkwardly. I giggled.

"I'm going to destroy a dark guild today. Are you coming with me?" I asked.

"I haven't anything better to do." The tiny dragon mumbled.

"Of course you don't have anything to do. You are a mini chaos dragon who has just moved to live with a human friend."

"Tsk. Don't insult me human."

"I wasn't insulting you." I said with mocked shock. I smirked and said lowly. "It's difficult not to."

He growled. I laughed and swung him around my neck after taking a bath.

"Let's go." I said. I teleported to the middle of the dark guild named Gnome's Pride. Stupid name.

There were actually gnomes placed around the building, and they all had spears. Weird.

I tiptoed to a fat man and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh hello miss. Are you lost, or would you like to join our guild?" He said with a husky voice.

"Well, I'd love to. Would you be so kind as to show me your master?"I replied sweetly. He used his clammy hands to guide me to the back room where the master was.

"Ah hello. A new recruit?" A very rough squeaky voice asked. He turned his high chair to look at us.

He was a short, fat man with a large beard and a pointed hat. He looked like a gnome. He has his fingers pressed together and has yellow fingernails. Gross.

"Yes. My friend would like to as well." Acnologia squirmed on my neck.

"Wonderful! You will love it here! What is your name?" He said gleefully.

I smirked. "Crazy. And my friend is the dragon king." His eyes widened and I pulled out a sword. "I'm pretty sure this is one of Scarlett's swords. Might as well try it out." I sliced his neck and stabbed the fat man in the stomach. I walked out calmly.

"So. I just killed your master. Would you like to die too?" I asked after placing my hands on my hips.

"She killed the master?" "Who is this girl?" "How did she kill him?" Whispers sounded through the guild and some of the robotic gnomes summoned wands.

Black shot from one of the wands and swirled into a hideous creature. It mimicked a dragon. Acnologia growled. "They are mocking me."

"Go ahead." The mini dragon flew o the ceiling and roared. The floor splintered and collapsed, and many of the guild members were caught in it. Half were dead already.

Gnomes shot grey from their wands and made swords appear. One shot light grey and tried to blind me.

"Don't be greedy, A." I called to the dragon.

"Don't call me pet names, human!"

"Fine." I surrendered and summoned another sword.

I jumped over a head and cut it off. The rest of the body fell to the floor. There were shouts and yelps. Then everything went dark.

...

When I could see again, my stomach hurt from laughter. Bodies were sprawled all across the floor. Blood was dripping from the ceiling. Acnologia was breathing heavily.

Oh. So that happened.

Oh well, right?

I shrugged and put on my mask. I picked Acnologia up and put him around my neck. I sent a message to the magic council and Makarov.

"I'll be coming back in two or three days." I said telepathically to Makarov. He replied an okay and I walked out of Gnome's Pride.

I lost control and made Acnologia pant. I hummed. I guess I am pretty strong.

I teleported into a forest and sat down at the trunk of a large tree. I summoned my swing and threw Acnologia onto it.

"So. That was that." I chuckled. "And you saw the worst of it." I clutched my newly appeared teddy bear. "Usually I don't do anything that crazy. Sorry about that." I stared at the grass and some of it turned brown. I cursed under my breath.

"Sometimes I just hate you Z."

I hate losing control.

I summoned a pillow and laid down. I fell asleep to rid some of the newly appearing memories.

...(NO ONE)

"Z!" A little girl screamed.

"Huh? Oh hey Lucy! Your back I see." A teenage looking man replied with a grin. Then the little girl ran towards the man and pounced on him. "No. Not again." He groaned as he fell to the ground. It caused a large crack to form through the ground and snapped a few nearby trees.

Lucy tightened her grip on Z and giggled.

"What did you do?" He accused.

"You know. Killed a few bad people. Hugged some dragons." She said nonchalantly as she stood up and crossed her hands behind her back.

Z patted the little girl's head and chuckled lightly. "Well I guess that's alright."

"Of course it is!" Lucy said as she rose on her toes to reach the to the sky with her arms. She pointed at the older man and shouted, "Hugging dragons is great, and you told me so!"

"Not all dragons are good though. Just be careful." Z warned. He started walking up a hill.

"The only bad dragon is Acnologia," She mocked. "But one day, I'll defeat him and there won't be any bad dragons!" She pumped her fist in the air with a determined expression.

"And how will you defeat him? You are only 9 after all." He said with a sad expression while looking down at her from the hill.

She pouted and crossed her arms. She floated towards the older man with a bright light surrounding her. "Hmph. Don't doubt me Z." She looked away from the man. She paused and looked at the sky. "I will train as hard as possible and become as strong as I can. Then when I am super strong, I will find Acnologia and fight him." She said with a very serious expression. "And if I lose, I will train to get even stronger." Then she turned around with a large smile. "But I won't lose because I have all of the stars on my side." A few stars shined even brighter and Z smiled.

...

"Nooo! Get away from me! Get away! Z! Help!" Lucy screamed as dark mages were dragging her out of the forest.

"Come on girly. We took care of that guy already. He isn't going anywhere anytime soon." The fatter of the two said.

"Yeah. Besides, you'll be better with us where you can revive the Lord." The shorter one said with a very squeaky voice.

Lucy sniffled and looked up to the dark sky. "Z." She whispered. "Is this what you meant?" Her eyes flickered from brown to gold several times then stayed gold. "That bad people would want to capture me if I got too strong?"

She grabbed one of the arms of one of the men and squeezed until it broke in half. He screamed in agony and stopped moving completely. Lucy chanted a spell and the man's back twisted and turned to the point where bones were loud when they cracked. The other man was horrified and tried to run away. The other body fell to the ground, limp and cold. She summoned a sword and stabbed him in the stomach. He yelped and fell to the ground while clutching his abdomen. He tried to heal it but Lucy had already drained his magic. He looked up to the 11 year old who had a sadistic smile adorning her small face. She giggled and started to slowly slice his arms. He yelled for help.

"I wont hide like you." She announced to no one. The man fell onto his stomach and she stomped on his neck. "I will fight back." She said proudly as she observed the newly broken bodies with a cold expression. She made her sword disappear and smirked at the sight.

The teenage looking man hid behind a large tree with a sad expression. "Lucy." He whispered quietly and then he disappeared.

...(LUCY'S)

I awoke to a familiar scowling face. "Happy as usual, I see Acnologia."

The dragon grunted and padded away. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Everything was a bit blurry and my head hurt. I fell on my back again. I shook my body around and swiftly stood up with my hands in front of me to catch myself if I fall. I stood up straight and dusted the dirt off of my pants. The dragon chuckled at me.

"Shut up, King." I growled.

He pounced on my back and I let him crawl on my neck.

"It's quite a lovely day, isn't it?"

"It's nighttime."

"Exactly." I said as I stretched my arms over my head. I blinked a few times and felt my eyes change. I smirked. "I want to fight you now."

"You have no chance, human."

"Hmmm. I don't do I?" I twirled in a circle a few times. "No I do have a chance. An even better one now."

DONE!

**So that was chapter 10. I hope it was good. I wrote it in the car. I also had some bad writer's block for part of it so I hope it turned out well in the end. For the part with the gnomes, my brother helped me. Sorry for being late, i will try to get back on schedule. Thank you all for reading, I really appreciate it. Please review and all that goodness and I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I hope all is well! I'm sorry for the wait, I'm back in school** **and my schedule is becoming familiar again. Hopefully there will be a new chapter next week. So this is chapter 11 of Just Go Crazy. Thank you to everyone who has been supporting me, I really appreciate it! Please review and all that because it makes my day! I hope you enjoy and I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**

Chapter 11 (Lucy's POV)

"You have no chance, human."

"Hmmm. I don't do I?" I twirled in a circle a few times. "No I do have a chance. An even better one now."

"How so?"

"It's nighttime."

... (No One's POV)

"Since you want to get stronger, you need to know your magic inside and out."

"Do I have to look at my organs? Because that would be gross." Lucy began pinching her stomach.

"No! Your magic."

"How do I look at my magic?"

"You don't actually look at it. You just examine it." Z replied as he kneeled to the 8 year old.

"Examining is looking."

"I really need to teach her to mind-read." He muttered. "No she'll figure it out one day." He returned to his normal tone. "Let's find where your magic would work best." He coughed and made a blue orb float between them. "This is... Water magic."

"But Z, you don't use water magic."

"Pretend that I do." He shook his head and continued. "Water would evaporate if it was near lava," He created a small scene of a volcano erupting. "So water magic can't be used in a volcano." He put the blue orb next to the opening of the volcano and it melted.

"Right."

"Pretend this," he made another orb float that was red. "Is fire magic." He made another scene of a pond. "Fire can't get any oxygen under water, so it would diminish." He put the small orb under the pond, and it disappeared. "Fire magic can't be used in water."

Lucy nodded. "But if you put fire magic near the lava," He created another blue orb and red orb. "And water magic near water," He placed the orbs in their respective areas. "They would work better than they normally would." The orbs glowed brightly.

"Okay." He made the two scenes disappear.

He cleared his throat and made a golden orb float in front of them. "Pretend that this is your magic."

"I am pretending." She said with a determined face.

"You need to find where it works best." He gestured her to sit like he did.

"Your magic is 'space' magic, but for right now, we will focus on the part about stars."

"It would not work underground," He made a small tunnel and placed the orb in it. "Because it doesn't have easy access to its power source." The orb disintegrated and she nodded. "It would, however, work on normal ground, but it would be weak during the daytime." He placed a new orb on the grass, under a small sun and it melted half-way.

"What about nighttime?" Lucy questioned.

Z smiled and made a new orb to put on the grass. "It would work perfectly, because it near its original source. Stars are star magic's power, right?"

"So my star-related magic would work best at nighttime? Is that also why my eyes change color at night?"

"Yes and probably."

"Yeah! Learning is fun!" Lucy exclaimed. She ran in circles while they both laughed.

...(Lucy's POV)

Acnologia gave me a confused look. I smirked and made him float to the opposite side of a small clearing I found.

"Would you like to be returned to your normal size, good sir?"

"No."

"Interesting."

"I don't want to kill you."

"Cocky, are we? Let's begin."

Acnologia charged me with a roar. I swiftly dodged and flipped into a handstand. He slashed his claws at me hands and I switched my weight back nod forth so I could stand on one hand. He swung his tail at my arms and I pushed myself into the air and over the mini dragon. I stretched my arms to the sky and smirked. He prepared another roar and aimed at me. I didn't dare move. The roar ended after a minute and I was left standing with a large crater surrounding me. I cartwheeled over to Acnologia and swiped his claws from under his legs, so he fell over. I chanted the size changing spell to make him his normal size. He roared again, expanding the aim. I teleported to his head and pulled his nose. He shook me off and I landed on my hands. I flipped and jumped onto his back. Then I cast a spell that would make the space around him unable to move. I teleported and smirked.

"I win." I announced.

"Release me, human!" Acnologia commanded.

"Embarrassed that you were beaten by a human?" I taunted. He growled and I giggled. I released the spell and shrunk his size. "It probably would have been easier to fight me if you were still a human, don't you think?"

"Don't you dare mock me."

"I suppose you are fine like this." I sighed and smiled. "I think we should go to the beach!"

"Never."

"The park!"

"No."

"Museum!"

"Horrible."

"Pool!"

"Disgusting."

"The moon!"

"You would die."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would."

"And you would be depressed if I did die."

"No. Never."

"Oh Acnologia, you hurt me so! I might die from heartache!" I grasped my chest and shed tears while looking away.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"I win again!" I shouted in triumph. I threw my arm in the air and jumped gleefully.

"That wasn't even a challenge!"

"I still won."

"Humans."

"Edolas." I whispered after a short pause.

"Repeat that."

"Edolas! Perfect idea! Thank you!"

"You suggested it."

"I'm a genius!"

"Sure."

I smiled and twirled in circles. This will be the perfect way to train my combat skills, as well as my reserve magic. I've never been to Edolas before, but I know that one of the Fairy Tail mages is originally from Edolas.

I stretched my arms over my head and sighed. Acnologia will probably be fussy if we leave later, so we'll leave soon. "We have to get someone first."

"Another human?"

"You won't have to carry that person back."

"Fine." He muttered. I pulled the small dragon around my neck and teleported to the mountains.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Who are you?"

"Lucy. And you are Mystogan." I replied.

"What do you want?" Mystogan snarled. He was about to close another anima.

"To bring you to where you belong. You can't have two of the same person in one world."

"Where is that?"

"Edolas, oh Prince Jellal." His eyes widened under his mask. "I think play time is over. The king is digging the whole world's grave at this very moment. Let's go." I grabbed his hand and changed Acnologia's size.

"I can't teleport there. It would drain my magic. Fly us through the anima." I commanded the dragon. Mystogan stood frozen in the presence of the fearful dragon. I patted his head. "Your brain is much different than the other Jellal's. Then again, all of his memories were wiped out when he died. Don't worry, he is getting them back now with Erza's help. Have you ever met him?" Acnologia grabbed me and Mystogan by the waist and placed us on his shoulders.

"Hold on tight. I'm not flying back if you fall." The dragon warned. I patted his head and he started flying to the anima.

"No I haven't met Earthland-Jellal. I has heard of his crimes though. That is why I cover my face."

"I thought that covering your face would make it more obvious that you didn't like it or you were ashamed of it. Humans are idiots."

"Why are we riding a dragon?"

"This is Acnologia. He is my friend."

"Don't insult me human!" The dragon growled.

"It wasn't an insult. Stop calling me human. Call me Lucy."

"Ac- Acnologia? This is Acnologia?" Mystogan questioned.

"Yes it is. I met him only a week ago. We are partners."

"Partners? I would never allow a human to label me such a preposterous name." Acnologia grunted.

"Then you are my pet?" I asked.

"That is disgusting."

"So, yes?"

"No!"

"Fine Mr. I'm-better-than-everyone."

"Tsk."

"So how is Acnologia your friend?" Mystogan inquired.

"Because I asked him to be." I replied bluntly. Mystogan furrowed his brows.

"You asked the chaos dragon to be your friend?"

"Why not? I gave him tea." I said. Acnologia snorted.

"Where did you find him?"

"In his cave." We entered the anima and Acnologia flew inside.

Done!

**So there is the chapter. I know it isn't much, but I felt like it should end at that. Please review and all that, I really love everyone's support. I hope you all enjoyed and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I'm on schedule and have written a new chapter! I will be starting my other two stories back up soon as well, so look forward to that if you have been reading those. I have also been nominated for "The Best FT Story Of 2012" in ****OoComputerFreakoO's**** contest! I would really appreciate if you would vote for me, because I feel so happy about being nominated. I've been on FF for a short time, so being recognized means a lot. Thank you to everyone who has been supporting me, I really appreciate it. Thank you for reading and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**

(Lucy's POV)

"Oh I hate it already." I whined as the light dimmed. Acnologia had finally flown us to the other side of the anima. All of the land was floating in small islands, and the water flowed in between random mountains. Acnologia flew to a large island and landed with a loud thump that caused what seemed like birds to fly away.

"Purple! The plants are purple!" I exclaimed as I hopped off of the dragon's back. "It makes me sick." I frowned. "Using magic that isn't supposed to be used, and making the plants purple."

"What do you mean by 'using magic that isn't supposed to be used'?" Mystogan asked.

"As you know, dear prince, Edolas has magic. However, there is a very limited amount of it." I pulled one of the purple flowers and twirled it. "Someone, no everyone, has been using the magic as if they had to in order to survive. The magic is supposed to be used for the plants and land here, as you can see in the flying islands. If all of the magic is used up, which will be in only a few days, the islands will crash and the plants will die." I threw the flower on the ground and stomped on it.

"Magic is banned from use." Mystogan said.

"And who enforces that rule?"

"The king."

"Because he wants all of it for himself. What a hypocrite." I sighed. "The king has been secretly collecting all of the magic for a robotic dragon. The king has also been allowing his closest guards to use magic. He is plotting a way to gain more magic at this very moment." I paused. I snarled and gritted my teeth. "To think that he would wipe out a whole race for more magic is just ridiculous."

"What race?"

"Oh, the Exceed race."

"Why the stupid cats?"

I smirked and faced the sky. "Exceeds hold magic within themselves, unlike the humans here. If the exceeds are turned into a lacrima or if Extalia is crashed into a lacrima, all of their magic would be released into the world. Therefore leaving but a few years worth of magic."

"Is that really what the king is planning to do?"

"I think so." I said bluntly.

"You don't know if the king is actually going to do that? Why did you tell me that theory if you didn't know it was true?" Mystogan shouted.

"That's just the general plan. He has also been using the animas to pull magic from Earthland which has unlimited magic. The king is probably going to start taking mages from Earthland as well." I said. Flashes of a large lacrima entered my mind. "Fairy Tail mages." I whispered.

"Let's go." I demanded. I leapt onto Acnologia's back and Mystogan followed. "To the Fairy Tail guild." The dragon flapped his wings and propelled us off of the ground. He flew through clumps of islands and followed the floating river.

"Have you ever been to this Fairy Tail, Jellal?" I asked.

"No. I was forbidden to have contact with mages. Mage guilds are forbidden here."

"That's unfortunate. But you will be able to see them now. I wonder what Lucy Ashley is like." I pondered. "Or Acnologia." I giggled. "He is probably the nicest person here!"

"Shut up." Acnologia growled.

"Or he is exactly like this one." I frowned.

Acnologia landed near a large tree that was only meters away from Fairy Tail. It was a large green plant that had vines supporting the flag with the insignia. I bounced to the door and slammed it open after pulling my mask over my face.

"Oh this is hilarious." I giggled. Gray was wearing too many jackets, Juvia was pushing him away for being annoying. Cana was refusing any sort of alcohol. Laxus was smiling and playing with Romeo. Elfman was crying, Mirajane was at the bar drinking. Lisanna was laughing at her sister. Bisca and Alzack were cuddling and flirting. Jet and Droy were bullying Elfman. Natsu was whining about his arm hurting. Nab was running in and out of the building taking jobs. Lucy Ashley was giggling at Natsu and yelling at Levy.

"Lucy Ashley. I demand your appearance." I called in a serious tone. She jumped over the table and sauntered toward me. I grabbed her face and looked at all of the scratches and small burns. Her eyes were the same, her hair was definitely the same, her lips were the same. Her clothes, however, were ridiculous. It showed everything! It was a black leotard which showed her middle, and thigh high boots. She is practically showing my body as well! "I dislike your outfit. May I have an apple?"

An eyebrow raised and she pulled her arm up to slap me. I grabbed her wrist and wiggled my finger back and forth in her face. "No." I noticed she had a skull hair tie in her hair. "I like that. It's cute." I smiled and put her arm to the side.

I pulled off my mask and grinned happily. I stuck out my hand for her to shake. "I am Lucy Heartfilia, from Earthland. Call me Lucy, or Crazy." She was hesitant to shake my hand. She furrowed her eyebrows and shook it.

"Lucy Ashley." She said.

"Why would she call you Crazy?" Mystogan interrupted the staring contest that I was winning. I blinked and let my eyes wander to the prince next to me.

"That's who I am." I replied as I let go of Ashley's hand.

"What?" He shouted and ran into a corner. "You're C-Crazy?"

"I didn't tell you that? I must have forgotten. Sorry about that, Mystogan." I apologized and crossed my arms.

"Who's this 'Crazy' you're talking about?" Ashley asked.

Mystogan gulped. "She is known as 'the strongest Mage in existence' on Earthland. She is called 'Crazy' because as is supposedly insane." He said. "That also explains how Acnologia became your pet." He mumbled afterward. I heard a growl from outside and smirked.

"So you have been doing your homework. Good job!" I praised. "By the way, I'm not 'supposedly' insane. I am insane. Or at least, as diagnosed by doctors." I corrected.

"Good to know that my Earthland counterpart isn't some wimp." Ashley said while smirking.

"I actually expected you to be... Sweeter..." I harrumphed. "Oh well." I shrugged and jumped to the ceiling beams. I took a bite out of an apple. Juicy.

"Where did you get that apple?" Mystogan asked.

I looked at the apple. "I don't know." I took another bite and chewed. Yummy. "I say we leave in a half hour." I said between chews. "Since Earthland Fairy Tail has probably been turned to lacrima by now, Acnologia should get them back to normal and I will infiltrate the castle. Mystogan can follow if he wishes, but he won't be needed until the king has been defeated." I thought aloud.

"This Fairy Tail should just try their best against Knightwalker. Who will be here in about forty-five minutes. If they fail, then Mystogan should fight her." I said. Then a magic presence interrupted me. "Why didn't they take the dragon slayers? Surely, they have the most valuable magic." Natsu and Happy, as well as Wendy and Carla snuck through the doors. "Salamander! Would you care to join me?" I shouted.

"Lucy?" He asked as he finally looked to me. The two dragon slayers and exceeds were wearing ridiculous disguises. I stifled a laugh.

"Correct, Mister Dragneel." I hopped off of the beam and landed in front of him. "Be careful with the exceeds, don't let them do anything stupid. Especially the one with premonitions." I took another bite of my apple and leaned down to Carla. "You. Don't lead them anywhere, it will make everything more difficult." The white cat crossed her arms and looked away. She is going to lead them into a trap anyway. I smacked the back of the cat's head. "Don't. Do. Anything." I warned quietly.

I stood and smiled. "Bye!" I turned to the doors. "Up and up and up you go. Go to where the rivers flow. Where the cats know how to sew. It is filled with lots of bows." I sang. I hummed and skipped outside.

"A, dear! Fly me to the castle!" I asked.

"Stop calling me pet names, human!"

"It's fun to see your reaction." I pouted. "Mystogan! Are you coming?" I shouted after composing myself. Mystogan ran outside and jumped onto Acnologia's back. The dragon flapped his wings and I hopped onto his head. I hummed a childish tune as Acnologia began to fly. I closed my eyes and decided to take a nap.

...(Dream/Flashback)

"Naps are good, human. Take them often." A blue bear told me. "Especially for you."

"Thank you Berr. I really appreciate your teachings." I told him.

"I wouldn't consider talking to you, teachings."

"Well, your words are useful. Therefore, I will use them as teachings."

"Whatever. Maybe will will meet again."

...(End of Dream)

I felt someone poking my face. I swatted it away and groaned. There was deep breathing, then a light kick on my back. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked furiously. Mystogan was running away, and Acnologia was snarling at the coward's back. Idiots.

"Good day, good sir." I greeted.

"Get up. We are at above the castle."

I looked around me. Acnologia was perched on a giant lacrima. This is Fairy Tail. "I'm impressed that your weight isn't crushing the island." I smirked. He growled. "I'm kidding. All you need to do now is roar on the lacrima and all of the mages will be free."

"Fine."

"I'll be leaving now." I stood up and casted a spell. "Star guide." Small specks of dirt combined in pebble-sized islands. I leaped on each island down to the top of the castle.

"No one is guarding the top of the castle. That was a bad idea." I flung myself through the window and landed on my feet.

I teleported to the room which held the switch to the animas and grabbed the handle. "Idiots." I pushed it and gold rivers started flowing upwards. The building was starting to collapse. Pretty. I walked outside and saw all of the flying cats float up. There were screams of shock, and yells of anger. "Don't depend on something that isn't definite."

I teleported to the king and smirked at him. "You're done." I felt sparks in my head and a sadistic smile crossed my face. I grabbed his leg and pulled it upwards. His body hung upside-down and I dropped him on his head. He groaned while trying to stand, but I stuck my foot in his back, slowly crushing his bones. "Greedy. That is what you are." I kicked his face ad pulled his head up to look at me. "Don't take something you can't have." I twisted his neck and his body fell lifeless. I rolled my wrists and teleported to Mystogan.

"Even without magic, we can still be a great world!" He shouted. Yells of agreement sounded and I smirked. He must be a great motivational speaker to have done that so fast.

"Great job, Jellal. We won't meet again." I said after walking to him. "I wish we could. You were an outstanding partner." I smiled and started to float with the gold rivers. "Be a good king!" I yelled to Mystogan. I then shrunk Acnologia, who was being pestered by flying cats and made him float towards me. Fairy Tail was arriving to help all of the people to rebuild, as the building collapsed. "Do well, Fairy Tail!" I added. Lucy Ashley smiled and waved at me, then she lifted what was left of a roof and carried it away.

"Now I know what it is like to be a star. It's quite fun." I said aloud as I looked at the sky above me. The dragon grunted beside me and I smiled. Edolas is an interesting place.

DONE!

**So there you go! Chapter 12! Please review and all that, because I would really appreciate it. Thank you for supporting me, and reading this story. I hope you enjoyed and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for supporting this story, it really means a lot. I've had over 1,600 views for January. I would also love if you voted for me in "The Best FT Fanfic of 2012" by  
****_OoComputerFreakoO_****. It's a great contest and I'm glad that I was nominated. Anyways, please review and all that. If you haven't already, check out my other stories too. I hope you enjoy and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**

(Lucy's POV)

I felt exhausted. I looked around and saw I was clutching onto my teddy bear in my bed, on the second floor of the guild. I don't remember moving it there. I tried to remember what happened after we left Edolas, but my mind is blank. Acnologia was curled up beside me. I sat up and felt something drag down my face. My hand immediately went to my cheek, and pulled a tear from it. A nightmare? I snapped my fingers and teleported a new set of clothes.

"Where do you teleport all of your belongings?" A voice rung through my head. Acnologia.

"I don't know. I just teleport them to a place and they are safe. It's as simple as that." I changed my outfit in only seconds because I knew all of the guild members were perverted. It's disgusting being able to hear all of their thoughts. It makes me cringe just to think of it.

"It seems the S-Class exams will be starting soon." I looked over the railing to see all of the idiots scrambling from the job board to Mirajane with stacks of papers in their hands.

"So they are competing for a competition?" The dragon asked.

"Basically. They look like ants, don't they? I wonder if I will be going with them? I am an S-Class Mage after all."

"Listen up, brats!" Makarov boomed from the top of the railing.

"Could you be a bit quieter? I just woke up." I whined.

"Ah, Lucy. You're fine now I see?" He was shaking. I didn't hurt them too bad did I? Stupid insanity.

"Yes. Continue, please." I commanded and waved my hand at him. He hopped down to the stage, followed by the other S-Class mages.

He cleared his throat. "All, right brats! The S-Class exams are coming up, and the participants have been chosen. Each of the current S-Class mages have chosen one person to participate, and the rest have been a group decision." The four S-Class mages stood behind him smiling. Laxus was groaning and looking away though. He was forced by Mirajane and Erza to stand on the stage.

"You didn't let me chose." I interrupted while pouting. He started sweating and stuttering. "I guess it's fine, though. I haven't been here long and it will be interesting to watch, unless I will be helping the participants. In that case, it will be fun." I smirked and imagined the screams.

"No, Lucy. You will not be in the exam. However, you may join us for the trip." He said sternly.

"Afraid that someone might end up dead? That was a good idea." I mumbled. I waved for him to continue as I listened intently.

"There will be eight participants competing to be the next S-Class Mage. Let's begin." He looked down at the mages who wore wide eyes. They were too excited about this. "Cana Alberona." She smirked and continued drinking. "Elfman Strauss." He shouted something about manliness. "Freed Justine. Levy McGarden. Mest Gryder. Juvia Lockser." The called mages smile and nod. "Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster." The two rivals immediately start a fight on who will win.

"All participants must chose one partner for this exam, which will be taking place in three weeks. It would be wise to use this time to train. Good luck." He finished his speech.

"Good luck!" I echoed happily, hoping that I could participate if I didn't seem too deadly. The eight mages scrambled around to find their partners. I shrugged and walked to my bed. I grabbed my teddy bear and placed an invisibility spell on my bed. I then sent it to my normal living area.

I stuck my hands on my hips. "Mest Gryder?" I cleared my throat and yelled. "Mest Gryder! Would you come outside with me for a moment?" I jumped over the railing and bounced outside. Mest followed soon after.

I looked at him and glanced through his thoughts. 'Stay calm. She won't figure it out.' I raised and eyebrow to that thought and stared at his eyes. They were covered with lies.

"So, Mest." I spoke threateningly. "How long have you been in Fairy Tail? I haven't seen you around much and I like to keep in check with my acquaintances."

"Two years, actually. I go on jobs often." He said nervously.

"Interesting. Why does your mind reek of lies? You aren't trying to fool me, are you?"

"Lies? I speak the truth as often as possible."

"When reporting to members of the magic council?" He was speechless. "Your memory magic is quite well done, but it would be best to make sure that your mind-twisting works on everyone. You also need acting lessons, you were far too unbelievable when i asked you to speak with me. I would suggest that you tell Makarov that you are a spy from the magic council and go back to your own business. Fairy Tail is in line and if it isn't, I intend to fix it." I smirked.

"How would you fix this ruckus of a guild?"

"Well, I would fix it simply because I'm Crazy."

He gulped and ran to Makarov.

I sighed and looked at the ground. "Tenrojima island is going to be boring without the council snooping around. Why did I do that?" I slouched my shoulders and stomped my feet inside the guild. "Cana. Will you be leaving soon?" I asked the drunk women.

"Yeah. Tonight. My partner is Wendy." She slurred.

"May I drink with you?" I pouted. She nodded her head and patted the top of the table. I rolled onto it and grabbed a mug. "Hey, you know that Mest guy?"

"Yeah. What about 'em?" She asked.

"He's from the council. He was just a spy." I gulped half of the beer in the mug.

"That explains why Wendy lost her partner. It was good luck for me though. If I don't become S-Class this year, I'm leaving the guild." She swallowed half of the barrel with no breath.

"Your dad, right?" She raised her eyebrow. "You want to prove that you can be his daughter." She nodded hesitantly. "I say that you should tell him as soon as possible. You never know what could happen. You don't want to regret not telling him." I drank three more mugs of beer as she thought about it.

"Fine." She downed a quarter of the rest of the barrel. "You know, you give some good advice." She slapped my back and chuckled. "We should be friends." My eyes widened and I choked. My sight blurred slightly. "Oi! You alright?" She patted my back. I looked at her worried face. Friends? With a human? The corners of my vision was fuzzy. "Hey. Don't cry." She pulled my into a hug.

"Thank you Cana. You're very kind." I sniffled. Was I really crying? I pulled my hand to my face and felt small rivers. I wiped them away and sat up. "Thank you Cana. For being my friend." I added. A normal human friend. I smiled and stood up. I stretched my arms and waved. "See you tomorrow." I teleported to my pond and looked at my reflection.

My eyes were puffy and my cheeks were red. "I hate my face when I cry. It's embarrassing." I heard flapping and turned my head to see Acnologia growling as he landed on the swing. "I forgot you. Sorry." I said.

"I don't accept your apology." He snorted.

"Fine." I looked down at the pond again and noticed small fish swimming around. "Fish are great friends." I poked my finger in the water and swirled it, creating a small whirlpool. I smiled as I watched the fish swim in circles.

"We're you crying?" Acnologia asked.

"Psshhh. No. Gross."

"You are lying."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No."

"You were definitely lying."

"... Maybe just a little." I hesitated.

I heard him chuckle at me. "Lucy was crying!" He taunted. I pouted and looked away.

"Shut up."

"That's hilarious!" He continued laughing and finally calmed down.

"Cana asked me to be her friend." I said quietly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She isn't that bad compared to all of the other mages in Fairy Tail."

"One human friend. We have an equal amount of friends now."

"No. You are a loner. I have you and Cana." I emphasized the 'and'.

"Whatever." He shrugged and stomped to my bed. I giggled.

Tenrojima. Should be interesting.

**DONE!  
Wow. Chapter 13! Thank you to everyone who has been supporting this story, it means so much to me. :) Please review because feedback is always appreciated. I hope you enjoyed and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Yes, I am late again. Extremely late, if i might add. I [insert school related excuses] and was moving. Has anyone else heard about the FT anime being cancelled? I'm stunned even though I follow the manga more than the anime. Thank you to everyone that has been supporting this story, it means so much and I'm glad that anyone even cares to take a quick glance at it. So here is chapter 14 of Just Go Crazy. It is a bit short, but I think that is has a good stopping point. Please review because I really like hearing opinions on my work. I hope you enjoy and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**

(Lucy's POV)

"The exams are starting tomorrow!" I shouted over the railing of the guild. Cheers echoed throughout the building and fights broke out. I smiled. It has been three weeks since the announcement of the exams. It has been quiet without those fourteen members who left to train. Well, quiet for Fairy Tail at least.

I sighed and plopped onto a table with Acnologia on my neck. He was taking a nap. "Mirajane! Beer please!" I shouted while waving my arms. She got me a mug full of the drink and passed it over while smiling brightly. "Mirajane, are you helping with the exams?" I asked.

"Yes, actually."

"Great." I snapped my fingers and smiled. "I'll see you later." I chugged my beer and smacked the glass onto the table.

/flashback/

"Mommy? Daddy?" I cried as I clutched my teddy bear. "Where are you?" I whined and searched frantically.

I was cold and alone. It was raining. I was five then.

"Mommy? Daddy? Please?" I stomped through puddles and mud in the small town that they left me in. "I promise I'll get better! I promise!"

"Who is that?" A boy asked his mother, he was younger than me.

"I don't know sweetest. Let's get home." The mother replied.

"Mommy? Daddy? Don't you love me? I told you that I would get fixed. Why wouldn't you let me try?" I backed up to an abandoned building and slouched to the ground. I cried my eyes out. It felt like hours upon hours of sobbing and apologizing to no one.

"Hey, are you okay?" A sweet voice asked. I looked up and saw a young man. A soothing smile, and kind eyes. He had brown hair that seemed unnatural. He offered his hand. I nodded and sniffled.

"Thank you." I whispered. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I hadn't had a hug in two years. The rain wasn't as cold. The sun started to reappear and birds began to chirp.

"Call me Z." The man said. I looked up to his black eyes.

"I'm. I'm Lucy." I replied. He hugged me tighter. He was warm.

"Well Miss Lucy, I noticed you were alone, would you like to come with me?" He asked cheerfully.

"I'm not completely alone. I have my teddy bear." I mumbled as I clutched the stuffed animal closer to my chest.

He pulled my chin up and smiled brightly. "Your teddy bear can come with us." He tapped my nose with his finger.

"Okay." I stated after a moment of thought.

/end of flashback/

I stood up and walked outside into the warm air. I reached my arms over my head and sighed. "Quite a nice day, huh?"

"Whatever." Acnologia replied. He was sitting in a tree.

"Are you going to the S-Class exams?"

"Probably."

"So... Yes?"

"Maybe."

"Oh please, Acnologia?" I cried dramatically.

"Fine."

I silently cheered at my manipulation skills.

"Insane." The dragon mumbled. I pretended not to hear his best attempt at an insult.

"I have a weird feeling about the exams." I muttered.

"How so?" Acnologia interjected.

"I don't know. I just have a weird feeling, like Fairy Tail may not be the only people going to Tenroujima island." I looked at the ground and tried to think of who would visit an island during S-Class exams. "Oh well." I crossed my hands behind my back and leaned against the wall of the building.

/Flashback/

"Calm down."

"I can't. I need it to be perfect."

"Lucy."

"No, Z. I need to master fishing." I told him. I was sitting at the river with a stick tied to a rope and a worm. Z was teaching me to fish in case I was stuck in the woods and unable to use magic.

"You can't just master fishing. It isn't a thing that can be perfected." He said as he held his face in his palm.

"Yes it is. Just believe in me, Z." I looked at the sparkling water in front if me. "This helps my Prediction skills too."

"How so?"

"Well, I'm trying to predict where the fish will be if they approach the bait."

"Interesting." He mused.

"It isn't only interesting. It's smart."

"What happens if your prediction is wrong?" He questioned.

"I don't only rely on one prediction. I have several so I am always right. I tend to believe in the one with the best probability." I pointed at the largest fish in the river. "That one, if it did want a fish, would take the shortest route to get it. So it would follow the current downstream where there are more live fish, to have a higher chance of getting one immediately."

"Well done." He patted my head and I smiled.

/flashback end/

I walked to the pond to take a nice, soothing bath. I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep under the gorgeous stars.

/

"Get up."

"No thank you."

"I said get up, human."

"Fine. You don't have to be so mean."

"You are leaving today."

"Don't you mean, 'we'?"

"Whatever."

"You are difficult, Mini-King." I said as I threw the covers off of my and rolled onto some pillows. He growled. I pushed myself up and dragged my feet to the pond to rinse my face.

I teleported new clothes and changed into them. The weather seemed like it would be a bit warmer than usual. Black shorts, black sweater, black tights, and black sneakers. I stretched my arms over my head and yawned. I scratched my stomach and rubbed my eyes.

I held out my arm for Acnologia and he flew onto it. I wrapped him around my neck and teleported to the guild.

"Rowdy as usual I see." I said as I looked around. Everyone was running in circles, trying to prepare for the Tenroujima island trip. I think I'll pass on that nonsense.

I hopped up to one of the ceiling beams and leaned on the roof to hum a lullaby that Z used to sing to me. It seemed dark, but it fit with his life. He would attempt to play the harp at some points too. He was horrible at playing instruments, so I'd end up doing it for him.

I felt like I would fall asleep so I ended the song and looked down to find Acnologia passed out. I never expected a mighty dragon to sleep because of a lullaby.

I stood on the beam and opened a window to sit on the roof. The sun was directly overhead, only partially covered by a fluffy laughing lion in the sky. Clouds are amazing.

/

"I took a nap." I told myself as I rubbed my eyes. I looked down and saw the guildmembers waving at each other. "Time to go." I jumped off of the roof and bounced onto someone's luggage. It was almost as tall as the ceiling of the guild, so it must be Erza's.

"Bye!" I shouted as I waved and patted Acnologia's head. He grunted.

"Good luck!" And "Bye!" Was shouted around the guild as the participants in the S-Class exam had taken off.

"It seems this will take a while. I'm taking a nap." I said as I pulled a blanket from one of Erza's suitcases and rested my head on a pillow.

/

"There already?" I asked as I felt myself being pulled upwards.

"Yes." Acnologia's voice rang in my head.

"Thanks for carrying me, A."

"I told you, no pet names."

"Sure, all-mighty dragon king." I taunted.

"We are at the island. Beetle said to keep you near the tree in the middle of the island."

"You mean Makarov?"

"Yes, Beetle." I smiled at the nickname of the wizard saint.

The small dragon swooped down into the trees and placed me near a small opening. "So here we are. Tenroujima island. I'm glad that I slept through the boat ride, I tend to get extreme headaches on vehicles." I said.

Just then, I heard footsteps crunching fallen leaves. Fairy Tail couldn't have gone this far on the island, could they? "Do you hear that, 19.7 meters north?" I whispered.

"Yes."

"18.9, 17.6, 15, 14.2... 10, 8...7. " I counted. I looked at the area of the footsteps and saw the keeper of the footsteps behind a tree. With a shocked expression, he stared.

I smiled. "Found you. It's been a while hasn't it?"

**DONE!  
Woah! Finally finished. It took so long to write this, I'm sorry. I'll try to update as soon as possible, which will probably be next week or the week after. Please review and all that, it helps to inspire me. I hope you enjoyed and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! It has been a while, I know. But I have figured out a good schedule for updating. I will be updating Just Go Crazy every other Sunday. I'm sorry that I have been inconsistent, but I have schoolwork and all that jazz. Anywho, thanks to everyone who has been supporting this story, it really means a lot. Please review and all that goodness because feedback is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**

BEGIN

I smiled. "Found you. It's been a while hasn't it?" I put my hands on my hips.

/

"Z, is that your natural hair color?"

He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "You found out pretty quickly, huh? It has only been a few minutes of meeting me and you figured it out. And no, this is not my natural hair color."

"Then why is it this color?" I asked as I grabbed a handful of hair.

"That hurts, don't pull my hair." He slapped my hand away and threatened. "Anyways." He sighed and continued. "I wanted to see what civilization was like, and people would think I was bad if I had my natural hair color."

"What is the natural color then?"

"Black."

"How did you change it?"

"A spell that I figured out. It worked for a day, them it turned weird like this." He pointed at his messy dark brown hair.

"Could I change my hair color?"

"Yes, but I like your hair the way it is." He patted my head lightly and smiled.

"I think I should do something with it though."

"Like what?"

"Have some accessories that stand out, or put it in a certain style."

"Then why don't we try this?" He pulled the top half of my hair into a side ponytail with a ribbon that he plucked off of the side of my skirt.

"I like it." I grinned. "But I will only wear it like this around you."

"Why just around me?"

"Because you are Z, and I am Lucy." I replied.

"I don't understand that reasoning, but it sounds right."

"It sounds right because I am Lucy."

"Of course miss Lucy." He laughed and pulled me onto his back.

/

"I guess the hair dying didn't work either." I continued. He stepped out from the tree and smiled calmly.

"My hair grew too dark. It kept repelling the dye." He said as he looked down. I laughed and ran to hug him.

"I missed you Z." I whispered. He was so warm.

"And I, you, Lucy." He replied quietly.

Acnologia growled. "Shut up, mini-king." I threatened.

"Acnologia?" Z asked as he pulled away from the hug.

The dragon grunted. "Yes."

Z burst into laughter and I soon joined. "You're tiny!" He said.

"Whatever." Acnologia said.

"I casted a spell on him so I can carry him around with me." I said after I calmed down. "He is my friend."

"Mm." The dragon hummed.

"Never expected that out of you, A." Z said.

"No pet names, human!"

"Why not, it's easier than saying Acnologia all of the time." I interrupted.

"Tsk." He turned his head.

"It has really been a long time, Zeref." I said quietly.

"Don't call me that. You never know who could be listening."

"There is no one around, an there are no recording lacrimas in this part of the island."

"Observant as always Miss Lucy."

I hummed in response.

"How old are you now?" Z asked.

"17 years of age. I was searching for you for six years." I sighed. "How did you end up on this island anyways?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I was trying out different hair products to change the color one day, and poof! I'm here at Tenroujima island. I haven't been able to leave either."

"Could it be Mavis?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Mavis Vermillion. The first master of Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail." He whispered. He looked down. I tried to peek into his mind.

I stomped my foot in frustration. "I still can't read your mind, Z!" I complained.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" Acnologia grunted.

"So sleeping in the rowdy guild is fine, but a little tantrum is bad enough to wake you?" I snarled.

Z laughed and patted my back. "It's good to see you Lucy."

"Of course it is, because I am so amazing." I declared while pointing my thumb to my heart.

"I have something to show you." He said after chuckling. He grabbed my hand and pulled me through trees and animal herds. I laughed at the complaining creatures. At one point I thought I heard Acnologia snicker at a bear.

"Here we are. Isn't it gorgeous?" Z announced. My eyes grew wide at the sparkling water.

/

"Oi, Z!" I shouted.

"Yes, miss Lucy?" Z walked to my side and smiled sweetly.

"What's that thing?" I pointed at the thing.

"What thing?"

"The sparkling thing with the blue stuff."

"The pond?"

"A what?"

"You don't know what a pond is?" He asked, surprised.

"No. Am I supposed to? I'm only..." I counted my fingers. "Six years and three months old."

He grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. "Of course you need to know what a pond is."

"Why? They are rare, right?"

"No, silly."

"Then what are they?"

He sighed and sat down next to the 'pond'. He pulled his shoes off, rolled up his pants, and stuck his feet into it. He patted his lap and I sat on him and crossed my legs.

"A pond is a body of water, just like an ocean or river. It is similar to a lake." He explained. He grabbed my hand and dipped my finger into the pond. I closed my eyes tightly and turned my head away. After a few moments, I opened my eye and looked at the pond. A small fish was swimming to the surface. "Ponds have life in them too, like fish and water plants."

"Hi miss!" A squeaky voice said. My eyes widened and I noticed that the fish had stuck its head out of the surface of the water.

"Z, fish don't talk." I said.

"Some do." He replied.

"Yeah, I talk. Everyone under here talks too." The fish piped.

"I like ponds." I said quietly. Z put his chin on my head and hugged me tightly. I giggled and splashed the water around with my hand.

/

"Pond." I said quietly. Acnologia unraveled himself from my neck and flew to a large boulder. I laughed and rushed to the edge. I launched my hand into the water and swished it around while humming. I felt a pinch on my finger and pulled my hand out of the water. "What is this?" I observed the creature.

"I named it the 'water-pincher'." Z said. I raised an eyebrow. "Everytime there is anything 'new' under the water, it attacks it. The first time I found it, it felt like a pinch, hence the peculiar name. So far I've only seen that one." He continued. "Cute, right?"

Large bubbly eyes glared at me, and the fish with the large claw wiggled. "I guess it is pretty cute." I replied. I pulled the water-pincher off of my finger and dipped it into the water delicately. It swam away quickly.

"Z?" I asked as I stuck my feet into the pond.

"Yes?"

"What is the best thing that ever happened to you in your entire life?" I questioned softly. He sat on the grass next to me.

"The absolute best thing that has ever happened?" Z asked. I nodded.

"That would probably be..." He stuck his index finger to his chin. "Meeting that little girl."

"Little girl." I repeated.

"The one little girl that gave me a reason to live."

"Awwwww, Z. You flatter me." I gushed and waved my right hand and hid behind my left.

"It wasn't you." He said. My eyes widened. He chuckled. "I guess you are the second best thing to happen to me though." I pouted.

"Tell me about the other girl." I demanded.

"Jealous?" He taunted. My face warmed and I shook my head. "Well, it was the little girl that I met a hundred years ago or so. It was after I realized that I was doing bad things to the world. I wanted to kill myself, I was so ashamed at all of the horror I caused." He looked up to the clouds, his eyes were glassy. "Anyways, she found me when I was about to jump off of a cliff. She told me "right your wrongs and everything will be fine". She was probably the wisest child to ever live. Then she left. She just walked away. That is probably the best thing that ever happened to me." His eyes were soft as he looked down at me.

"What about you?" He asked and poked my nose.

"What about me?" I swatted his hand away.

"The best thing that ever happened to you so far in your life."

"What do you think it is?"

"Meeting dragons?"

"No."

"Being born?"

"No."

"Making Acnologia your pet?" He whispered. I giggled and shook my head. "Meeting me?" He asked.

"Possibly." I sang.

"Give me an answer."

"Learning magic. I thought that would be obvious." I said. Z cocked his head and stared at me. "Look at me today. This is because of magic. If I didn't know magic, then I would be a horribly lost and insane girl wandering on the edge of nothingness." I continued. "I would probably be dead, or worse, in and evil plot to control the world with madness!" I sighed. "I am already a major part to controlling the world though." I slouched my shoulders.

"You are the second best thing in my life I guess." I added afterward. Z pouted. I laughed and punched his shoulder.

I laid on my back and stretched my arms to my sides. "It must be nice living here."

"I'm more trapped here than living here, but I manage." Zeref said.

"At least you aren't running away from people here."

"I suppose that is a plus, but I end up killing here too."

"Maybe you should come with me to Fairy Tail and pretend to be my boyfriend." I teased.

"No. I don't want to pretend to be your boyfriend, Lucy. Besides, I would have a larger chance of mass murder there."

"But Z, you can't hurt people when you are near me, remember?" I whined. "Why won't you be my boyfriend?" I hugged his arm.

"I know you are joking, Lucy." He said.

"What if I wasn't joking?" I asked seriously while staring into his widening eyes.

**DONE!  
Cliffy! *Evil Laugh* Whew! That took forever to write! But it's finally complete! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I haven't known what to write because I haven't planned the chapters beyond chapter 13. I think it turned out well though. So I have updated my uploading schedule, it's on my profile if you want to check it out. Please review and all that goodness, the fluff in my brain explodes and makes me happy. As always, I hope you enjoyed and I shall see you soon.  
-BloodyTeddyBear**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter for you all, after so long! I know I left you with a cliffhanger, hopefully you weren't dying or anything. I am extremely happy that you all have given me over 100 reviews, it is amazing to me that so many of you have been following this story even with the terrible updating. Please review and favorite and all that goodness, it makes me so happy. I hope you enjoy, and I shall see you soon.  
-BloodyTeddyBear**

BEGIN

"What if I wasn't joking?" I asked as I stared into his widening eyes. I leaned closer to his face.

"Lu-Lucy?" He stuttered, while slightly trembling.

I blushed and looked at the ground. "It's okay if you don't like me..." I sniffled.

"Don't cry!" Z said, flustered. I heard Acnologia snicker. I smirked. "I'm sorry Lucy, don't cry! I hate when you cry." Z continued. I whimpered and sniffled louder.

"Z!" I cried. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into my lap. I snuggled my face into his neck and sobbed.

"Lucy." He said nervously. He patted my back softly. I slowly stopped sobbing.

"Am I a terrible person?" I asked quietly. "Is that why we can't be together?" I winked at Acnologia who had flown behind Zeref to observe.

"No Lucy, I'm the bad one here." Z reassured me.

"Say you love me." I commanded. My vision flickered. I bit my lip to contain my laughter.

"I-I love you Lucy." He said. I pushed him away delicately while looking at the ground.

"Thank you Z." I whispered before bursting out in laughter. Acnologia began to laugh as well. "That was hilarious!" I chanted.

"What?" Zeref asked nervously.

"I did it perfectly! Victory is mine once again." I shouted as I pumped my fist in the air. Acnologia flew onto my shoulders.

"Lucy?" Z said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I didn't think it would work on you of all people, but here we are." I clapped my hand over my mouth and fell onto my back. Acnologia grunted angrily as I fell on top of him.

"What did you do?"

"I faked that whole thing. Wasn't it obvious?" I grinned as Z's jaw dropped. "I thought you would have been able to see through my glorious acting, but no, you didn't. Today will go down in history as the day I outsmarted the great Zeref!" I clapped my hands together. Z blushed.

"You know I have a bit of a soft spot for you, Lucy." Z muttered.

"A bit?" I questioned. "More like an uncontrollable soft spot for me." I stretched my arms as wide as possible and smirked as Z blushed even redder.

"You know I'd never try anything like that with you Z. That would be too weird. You are like... a big brother to me." I winked at him. "Unless you want to change our relationship..." I emphasized 'want' and sighed. I heard Z gulp and I giggled.

"Lucy, you peculiar human." Acnologia flipped his tail on my head and chuckled.

"So, mini-king, what should we do now?" I asked the dragon as I slid my hand on this tail.

"I was just going to test my powers" He replied.

"Let's go to the top of the island then." I stood up and stretched my arms over my head.

"You aren't leaving without me, are you?" Z asked suddenly.

"Oh Z, I forgot you were here. I guess you can come with us." I scratched the side of my cheek. He sighed and placed his palm on his forehead.

I began to skip. "Star guide." I said quietly as small clumps of land formed together to make steps that were perfectly spaced so I could skip over them. The trail led to the top of the large tree in the middle of the island. I hummed softly and smiled at the view of the water and wildlife.

"There is the grave." I whispered as I noticed a large amount of magic circulating in one area.

"Who's grave?" Zeref asked.

"Mavis' grave." I answered. He hummed.

"So Z, are you going to stay here when Fairy Tail leaves?" I questioned.

"Most likely not."

"Most likely?"

"If I am able, I would like to go somewhere else."

"Why?"

"I have a feeling that something peculiar might happen to this island soon."

"Hmm." I furrowed my eyebrows. So Z had that feeling too. We reached the top of the tree and I hopped up to the very top branch.

"It's a magnificent view of the ocean." I said.

"Here comes trouble." Zeref announced. I raised my eyebrow and he pointed into the distance. A large airship was coming towards the island.

"It seems like a dark guild is here to ruin the exams." I snarled. Z put his hand on my shoulder.

"I doubt they are here for the exams."

"Then what are they here for?"

He pointed at his face. "Dark Mage," then he pointed at my face, "insane powerful Mage."

My jaw opened wide. "Oh yeah." I smirked and grabbed his hand. "Miniaturize." I stated under my breath. He shrunk to the size of my palm. I poked his face. "You're so tiny." I gushed.

He zapped me with a small amount of magic. "We need to hide." He threatened. I nodded and stuck him between Acnologia and my neck.

"Hold on." I warned. I jumped high in the air, and aimed my hands at the center of the tree. I sped up my landing and drilled inside of the tree. "Hmmp." I felt liquid drizzle down my hands. Blood... Oops. I found a small opening and landed on my hands. I flipped backwards and onto my back after Z and Acnologia hopped off. "Heal." I whispered. The blood retracted back into my hands and my skin merged back together. "Normal." I muttered and Zeref returned to his normal size.

"Are we staying here?" Acnologia asked.

"For now." I replied. "If I sense someone nearby, we'll go to Magnolia. I'll warn Fairy Tail about the dark guild."

I walked away from them and contacted Makarov. "There is a dark guild approaching by air, be careful."

"Thank you, Lucy." The guild master replied. I cut the connection and plopped onto the ground cross-legged. I hummed a lullaby that was in my head.

"Nostalgic, right?" Zeref interrupted. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Running away from dark guilds." He added.

"Yeah." I smiled contently and twirled a small leaf in my hand. I laid on my back and giggled. "Though, I'm always running or fighting now. You are just here hiding." I shaped miscellaneous rocks into a doll and added small sticks for the hair. I heard a gasp and I was teleported directly to Z's side. "What?"

"The branch supporting that platform is going to give out." He explained. I waited five seconds. It collapsed. "See."

"Mm." I nodded.

"Actually, this whole tree is going to collapse later today."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Red swords-women, and one with the trees." He foretold. I noticed his eyes flickered to red and back to black.

"Titania?"

"The re-quip Mage?" Acnologia asked.

"She does have red hair, and she does wield many swords. It's probably her." I assumed. Z put his hands on the side of my head and sent a picture of Scarlett fighting a dark Mage. "Yep."

Zeref grunted and clutched the side of his head.

"So it's still happening, huh, Z?" I inquired. "What will I ever do with you?" I placed my palm on his chest over his heart and transferred magic through it. "Better?"

He sighed with relief. "Much, thank you." He scratched his nose. "It's been a while since you did that. It's quite funny."

"Funny?"

"You've grown so much stronger."

"Oh. Well, of course I have." I blushed and crossed my arms. "I'm Lucy."

He plopped his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. "And you always will be Lucy." I swatted his hand away and he laughed at my flustered face.

There was a large explosion near the bottom of the tree. "I suppose that Fairy Tail has begun fighting." Acnologia growled. "I was going to try to sleep, too." I giggled at the dragon.

"Hey, Z."

"Yes, miss Lucy?"

"I'm going to fight the master of the dark guild. Care to join me?"

He pondered a moment and then answered. "I'll go watch, but I won't fight."

"That's fine." I grabbed his hand and teleported us to the airship after summoning my mask.

"Guild master!" I shouted. I teleported us to the main deck and cast an invisibility spell over Z and Acnologia. "Oh, guildmaster! Care to join me in a special game?"

An old man with an eyepatch stepped out before me. "You? I thought I killed you already?" I poked his face. "I guess I'll have to fix that mistake then."

He opened his mouth to try and scare me but I quickly cast a sound spell around him to block his voice from reaching me. "Oh, you're boring. I don't want to hear your stupid excuse. I want to know why you thought you could capture Zeref and me." I released the sound spell.

"My guild is the strongest dark guild, and to become even stronger, we needed to capture either Crazy or lord Zeref." He said. I picked at my nails uninterested.

"Lord Zeref, huh? I like the sound of that, don't you Z?"

"I prefer my current name, or Z." He answered quietly enough for the old man not to hear. I  
laughed loudly.

"You like the nickname better than 'lord'? Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your brain, Z." I scratched my nose and summoned a cupcake to munch on. "No worries, one day I'll be able to." I mumbled with my mouth full. I kicked the old man in the side of the face. The impact put him on the ground. "One kick can do this? I'm disappointed, Hades. That's a dumb name to call yourself too." I kicked him between my legs, then kicked him over my head with my heel. "What was your real name? Peppermint? Popcorn? Perfume?" I punched him in the stomach and he landed on the wall. "Either way, that would have been a better name for yourself than Hades." I grabbed his neck and squeezed. "You aren't someone worthy of being named a death god. One of the only people worthy of that title would be me, right?" I threw the old man through three floors and jumped down after him. I stuffed the rest of the cupcake in my mouth and stuck my foot on the old man's forehead.

"Spare me." The old man croaked.

"No. I'm going to kill you now. Bye, bye." I then whispered quietly. "Judgement of the stars." I placed my palms together and unleashed the spell while closing my eyes.

I heard satisfying screams and crunches and peaked an eye open. "Perfect. That spell is my favorite. It does all of the mangling that I need it to." I clapped and smiled. "That was a boring fight, but you saw the spell so its alright." I said to Z. I released the invisibly spell and saw Z's smile and Acnologia's smirk.

I quickly contacted Makarov. "I defeated Hades, so you should tell everyone that. Tell the-what was it..." I pondered a moment. "7 Kin Of Purgatory that their master is defeated as well. Bye!" I heard him reply "thank you" before I cut off the connection.

We teleported back to the island. There were continuous explosions and screams everywhere. "I guess the fighting will end when everyone on one side is defeated." I assumed. "And there goes the tree." The large tree began to fall over.

"I'll go with you to Magnolia, then." Zeref reminded me.

"Okay." I smiled brightly and patted his back. I heard him grunt. Maybe that pat on the back was a little too hard. Oh well.

DONE!

**So there you go! I know it took forever, but I didn't know what to write. This story should be ending soon, and it makes me a bit sad. :( Anyways, please review and all that goodness, because it motivates me to write more. I hope you enjoyed and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! I have a new chapter prepared for you all. I'm actually early on this one, but my brain has been filled with ideas about what to write. Thank you to everyone who has been supporting me, it's amazing. Please review and all that because it motivates me. I hope you enjoy and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**

BEGIN

It has been three weeks since the Tenroujima incident. After all of the member if the dark guild were defeated, Acnologia accidentally lost control and almost destroyed the island. Somehow, the spell that I had casted to shrink him wore off. Luckily, I managed to stop him. I had to explain to everyone on the island that Acnologia wasn't bad and that he was my friend.

After Acnologia returned to normal, he was bombarded with questions about the dragon's disappearance by Salamander. The dragon tried to avoid the dragon slayer at all costs, but his anti-social wall was broken in mere days. The dragon spilled the information on how the dragons had been transported back to their designated destination.

When we got back to the guild, the members were crying with joy. Members of the magic council had returned and told them that Tenroujima was destroyed and that the members there were killed along with it. Someone from the council was at the island during the fighting and left after they saw Acnologia lose control. They reported that everyone was killed, which was false. It did take a while to get back, due to having to rebuild the ship that transported us to the island, but no one was severely injured.

As for Zeref, he has been living in the forest with me, just like old times. I've been hiding him from the rest of the guild because they believe he is evil. I even asked them.

-**flashback**-

We were going back to Magnolia after we finally finished rebuilding the ship. I made Z tiny enough to fit in the pocket of my shirt. Acnologia was coiled around my neck.

"Makarov."

"Yes, Lucy?"

"What do you think Zeref is like in person?"

"Cold and evil." Was his only response before he walked away.

"Mirajane."

"Yes, do you need something, Lucy?"

"What would you do if you met Zeref?"

"I would probably alert someone to help me fight him. He is evil."

"Okay. Dragneel!"

"Oh, Lucy. Hi."

"What do you think Zeref does in his free time?"

"He probably fights big monsters, and kills things."

"What would you do if you met him?"

"I'd probably fight him to test my strength against him."

"Do you think he is evil?"

"I don't know. Maybe. He might have changed after being evil for so long."

"That kid might actually have a brain in his head." Acnologia snickered.

I asked almost everyone else similar questions. Only Salamander brought up the possibility of Z being good.

-**End**-

Z says that he'll eventually find somewhere else to stay to avoid any future mishaps, but I'm trying my best to keep him nearby. Maybe I'll discover a spell to link him to me one day.

"Hello, Lucy. Would you like anything to drink?" Mirajane asked while she grinned brightly.

"I feel like having cake. I'd prefer chocolate if you have any." I replied. "A, you want anything?"

"Coffee ice cream." He said. I patted his head and he cringed.

"That sounds good." I announced. Maybe I should get something for Z, too. What does he like? Right. "Dark chocolate too, please."

"Alright, I'll be back in just a minute." Mirajane declared. I nodded as she walked downstairs. I placed my index finger on the wooden table and traced the crevices.

"I have a feeling that someone will be annoying me soon." I sighed.

"Here you go, Lucy. Call me if you need anything else." Mirajane said happily as she placed our food on the table and walked back down to the bar. I summoned a paper and pen and scribbled: "Z, a treat for you from me. I'm not getting you anything else, I'm too lazy today. -Lucy" I slapped the paper on the box of chocolate and teleported it to my pond. Z should be close enough to find it soon enough.

I grabbed a my fork and stabbed the cake. I scooped up a piece and munched thoroughly. It seemed like Acnologia was enjoying his food too, as he was already halfway finished. When I finished my cake, a piece of paper appeared in my hand. It was from Z. "Thank you, Miss Lucy." It read.

"Really now?" I overheard Makarov say from his office. I walked next to the door and continued to listen. "Grand Magic Games. It seems interesting. What does the winning guild get?" He waited for the response. He gulped and hummed. "So when will it be held... Thank you. I hope to see you soon." He finished and slammed the phone down. I heard him jump for joy.

Acnologia appeared on my shoulders. "What is he happy about?" He asked.

"Grand Magic Games. It seems to be a competition for the strongest guild. It will be held in four months." I tapped my nose several times. Makarov emerged from his office to announce the news. He jumped atop of the railing and cleared his throat.

"Everyone, I have exciting news." He paused for everyone to settle down. "The King will be sponsoring an important event called the Grand Magic Games that will be held in Crocus in four months. The games will be held to find the strongest guild in Fiore. Each team from each guild consists of five participants and one reserve member." He paused a moment to look over everyone's excited faces. "Fairy tail will be sending two teams to participate in the games. I will announce the teams after everyone trains. The training will last for two months so the team members can train together for the following two months. Good luck everyone!" He hopped back down from the railing and over to me.

The guild members were overjoyed with the revelation of the games and flooded out of the doors of the guild to train.

"Will you participate, Lucy?" Makarov asked as we walked to his office.

"Possibly. Who else are you planning to send to the games?"

"I plan to send Laxus, Erza, Gildarts, Mirajane, and you so far. Maybe Jellal, if he has recovered enough by then." He said.

"Send the strongest from the guild, eh? That's a good idea."

"Will you?"

"Most likely. Don't put all of your money on it though. I find these games suspicious."

"How so?" He questioned.

"The king doesn't commonly associate with mages, so why would be sponsor a new series of games to find the best guild? Of course, that's just my opinion, maybe it's just for fun." I hypothesized.

"Good point. We should investigate when we are there. Thank you, Lucy."

"No problem, Makarov." I casually walked out of his office to go to the S-Class request board.

"50,000,000 jewels. Pick that one." Acnologia demanded.

"Defeat a monster created by Zeref." I said as I ripped the paper off of the board. "It has been terrorizing our humble city." I examined it further. Who would pay that much for a single monster? I'll leave it to Erza. "I'm not in the mood for a big job."

"670,000 jewels?" Acnologia pointed to the request with his tail.

"Defeat dark guild. At least two mages requested." I poked Acnologia in the eye. "That seems good. Who will I bring, through?"

"You could always bring your 'precious' Z." He suggested jokingly.

"I guess that could work. How do I get past Makarov, though?"

"Easily. I used to be a Mage. You could figure out how to make me human for a short amount of time. Afterwards, I could pass off as Mage number two."

"That actually sounds smart. I never knew you had it in you, A." I patted his head roughly. He growled.

"Alright." I furrowed my eyebrows as I sat in front of Acnologia who decided to continue eating. "Mirajane!" I called.

"Yes?" The former demon appeared in mere seconds.

"Do you have any books about... What would it be?"

"It would most likely be in a book about dragons." Acnologia added.

"Yes, books about dragons. Do you have any?"

"Of course. I'll bring them up for you." Mirajane said with a large grin.

"How old were you when you changed?" I asked.

"I think I was about twenty-two, or twenty-three. Why?" What age will he be when he is a human again?

"I was just wondering." I sang.

"Here you go." Mirajane announced as she dropped six extremely large books onto the table.

"Does anyone here have Gale-force reading glasses?" I already knew the answer. I was just too lazy to ask to borrow them.

She stuck her finger on her lip to think. "I believe Levy has a pair. I'll ask to borrow them for you." She walked downstairs to retrieve the glasses.

She returned with the glasses and placed them in my palm. "Levy had an extra pair that she said you could borrow."

"Thank you Mirajane." She walked back downstairs.

"I hate reading." I groaned as I picked up the first book.

-**skip**-

It took me three hours. Three hours to read all of the books and find anything even remotely useful.

"If dragon slayers have enough magic, they can turn into dragons." was the best sentence that I got.

Acnologia fell asleep after half an hour of getting into reading. Lucy dragon.

I slammed the last book closed. "I give up."

"Did you find anything?"

"Don't mock me, A."

"Why don't we just ask Zeref what he did to fully change me into a dragon, then flip it backwards?" He asked.

My jaw dropped. Why didn't I think of that earlier? I feel like a moron. I smacked my forehead against the table and moaned.

"Let's go." I picked up Levy's glasses and trudged down the stairs. I set them on the table near where she was napping and continued outside while I slouched my shoulders. I began to drag my feet, so I teleported to the pond.

"Fishing?" I asked.

"I was bored." Z replied. He set down the stick-that he turned into a fishing rod- on the ground beside him and leaned on his hands. I summoned a pillow and crawled next to him. I laid on my stomach and Acnologia made himself comfortable on the swing.

"Z."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember how you made Acnologia a dragon?"

"Yes, actually."

"Could you tell me what you did?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know. I'm curious." I answered.

"Do you really want him to be human?" He asked. He read my mind.

"Well, there was a job that paid well, but it needed two mages..." I trailed off and poked my index fingers together bashfully.

"You could have just used that illusion spell." He said.

I slapped my hand against my forehead. "Twice." I heard Acnologia snicker. "Shut up, mini-king."

"You wasted your time researching, when you could have done the illusion spell. Oh, Lucy. Don't be so confident in your abilities." Z teased.

"Z-" I whined.

"I heard about the Grand Magic Games." He interrupted my complaining. "I'm suspicious too."

"About the king sponsoring? Or the whole thing?"

"The whole thing." His eyebrows pinched together. "Why would the country hold public games to determine the best guild? It's obvious that Fairy Tail would win as the best guild."

"Exactly what I was thinking. There is something secret behind these games."

DONE!

**Whew! I finished another chapter. I know it isn't on schedule, but I've been itching to write it and post it. Hopefully, it's good. Please review and all that goodness, I really appreciate feedback. I hope you enjoyed and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! Sorry for being late, I'm in the last couple weeks of school and I've been studying for finals and completing projects. Thank you for the reviews and everything, it is good motivation for me to write new chapters. Please continue the reviews because I would really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**

**-BloodyTeddyBear**

**BEGIN**

Two months have passed since the announcement of the Grand Magic Games. The members of Fairy Tail have been scrambling around for jobs to make themselves stronger for the games.

"Z."

"Mmm."

"Z."

"Hmmm."

"Z."

"Hmm?"

"Z!"

"What?!" He shouted after finally getting up.

"Good morning." I grinned while sipping tea and sitting on the swing.

"It would have been better if you didn't wake me up." He complained. "What time is it?"

"A time in the morning." I responded.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes while sitting up. "Four... Thirty seven." He read from the sun dial that he forced me to make last week. "Four thirty seven? Are you mad, women?" He shouted.

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Oh. Yeah." He smacked his forehead. I wonder if he ever grows tired of me. "Why did you wake me up?"

"I was bored. I've been up since three."

"And you didn't think that I would have a problem with being woken up this early?"

"No."

"Or course not."

"Cherries?" I offered. He shook his head. "Chocolate covered cherries?" He hesitated and shook his head again. I sat up and walked to his side. He looked at me confused. I picked up a cherry and held it up to his face before stuffing it into his mouth harshly. He tried to push me away. "Eat it!" I demanded while picking up another cherry. "You know you like it!" I screamed at him. I continued force-feeding him until all of the cherries were gone. I breathed heavily and dug my fingers in my hair. "See... That wasn't bad now, was it?" I said between pants.

Z rolled onto his stomach and pulled my ankle, engendering my fall. I landed on his back and I heard him grunt. "Too many." I heard him say under his breath.

"You can never have too many chocolate covered cherries." I flicked my hair from my neck and turned away while summoning hot cocoa with marshmallows. I sat on my bed and sipped the cocoa delicately. "Want some?" I offered shyly. Z shook his head back and forth roughly. Maybe later he'll want some.

"When is Acnologia coming back? It has been a week since he left." Z sighed.

"You like A better than me, don't you?" I sniffled and looked away dramatically as I set the cocoa down. "I'm sorry that I'm not a dragon, and that I'm just an insane girl!" I rolled onto my stomach and cried into a pillow.

Z groaned and patted my back. "Lucy, I think you're great. I was just wondering because Achnologia is similar to a pet now. I didn't want him to get lost or anything."

Oh, so now he reveals himself. Stupid dragon. "How dare you associate me with a pet!" The dragon king shouts.

"Stop your crying, mini-king!" I ordered while sitting up and pointing at tiny little A. I heard Z snicker from behind me so I slapped him.

"Hey!" Z whined.

"I'll be going to the guild now. If you wish, you may join me." I stood up and brushed my hair with my fingers quickly.

"Nobody will be there at 4:45 in the morning, Lucy."

I hummed. "I guess that will be a problem. Watching the people is the only reason I go to the guild." I poked my index finger on my chin. "I'll go back to sleep." I smiled and jumped into my bed. I heard Z groan from behind me. He has issues with falling back to sleep, so I patted the bed beside me. Z rolled in and I sang a lullaby that I remember hearing from one of the dragons once. It was about two dragons forbidden to be near any others and they turned themselves into humans to try to fit in. Near the end of the song, my eyes drifted closed and I fell asleep.

-SKIP-

"Good morning sunshine!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I jumped up and down on my bed and stepped on Z's stomach. He grunted and fell off of the bed. "Grand magic games! Starting tomorrow! Leaving today! Hooray!" Finally, we will be leaving to participate in the grand magic games.

My team, Fairy Tail team B, will consist of Mirajane, Erza, Laxus, Jellal, and I. S-Class mages will definitely scare the rest of the teams, and I doubt anyone knows that I will be participating. Team A will consist of Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, and Levy I believe. I wanted Gildarts to be on one of the teams, but the magic council complained that he would cause too much destruction.

"Calm down, Lucy."

"Never!" I jumped into the nearest tree and pouted.

"What if I said I had ice cream?"

I gasped, but remembered I could get some from my summoning powers. I teleported an ice cream cone to my hand and stuffed my face with it. I stuck my tongue out at Z and he smacked his face. He probably forgot that I could basically get anything I wanted. I snickered and teleported behind him to cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked in a squeaky voice.

"It's obviously you, Lucy."

"I thought I would have won that time." I sighed and shrugged. Quickly, I changed into a black shirt, white scarf, grey pants, black boots and a white fluffy headband. "I'm leaving now, are you coming?" I held my hand out and he grabbed it quickly. I casted and invisibility spell on him and teleported us to the guild.

"Hey Lucy!"

"Hey!"

"Morning!"

"Hello, everyone!" I replied. I bounced up the stairs and waited for Makarov to make the announcement to begin leaving for Crocus.

* * *

"...cy. Lucy. Lucy!" Z said.

"What, Z?!" I yelled as I picked my head up from the table. Everyone stared at me. I furrowed my eyebrows and they all turned their heads away nervously.

"You fell asleep. They are leaving now." He whispered.

I rubbed my eyes and grabbed his hand before teleporting onto Scarlett's pile of luggage that she was pulling. I made Z small, took the invisibility spell off of him and tucked him into my scarf. I fell asleep again.

* * *

"Lucy. We're here in Crocus." Z poked my eyes. I flicked him off of my face and sat up. He crawled back into my scarf.

"Ah, Lucy. You are awake." Erza said.

"It's about time." Natsu said under his breath. I hit him with 'comet blast', and it sent him to the hotel.

"Haha, you deserved it, flame-brain." Gray chuckled. I sent him a glare and he froze.

"We have to be in our rooms at the hotel by midnight." Erza announced.

"Got ya." I winked and snapped my fingers. Then I teleported to the hotel room.

"We forgot to bring Acnologia." Z dead-panned as he poked his head out of my scarf.

"No... He said he didn't want-" I lied. Zeref raised an eyebrow. "We forgot him." I slouched my shoulders and hopped onto three of the five beds in the room after pushing them together.

"There will be an event at midnight, so I'm going to sleep until then. Good night, Z." I fell into a deep sleep once again.

"It's 11:55. Get up." Z's voice rang through my head. I groaned and rolled onto the pillows that I prepared on the side of the beds.

"Is everyone here?" I asked.

"Yes." Erza said.

"Good, there will be some sort of qualifying event at midnight. Get ready for it." I stated. Erza nodded. "Oh, Jellal. I forgot to ask you, how is your memory?"

He looked down into his hands. "I remembered everything." He said sadly.

"Mmmmm." I jumped onto his back and poked his face. "Cheer up."

I heard a small cough from my scarf. Oops. I was squishing Z. I leapt off from Jellal's back and sat down on the bed.

"5...4...3...2...1...0. It's midnight." I counted. I delicately placed my mask on my face and smirked.

"Welcome! Welcome! This is the first round of the Grand Magic Games. I am your host, Mato!" A large pumpkin mascot appeared outside in the sky near a large ball that looked as if it was full of garbage. "The Grand Magic Games is an event to determine the best guild in all of Fiore. This is the qualifying round that will determine the eight teams to move on to the main events. The first eight teams to the gate will be granted a spot in the main events. Magic is allowed. Good luck, and let the games begin!" I grabbed my teammates and teleported us to the gate. I let go of all of them and flicked my hair out of my face.

"Wow, amazing time! Only 5 seconds. Your team is the first to arrive, good job Fairy Tail team B! Tomorrow, I shall see you all at the games." Mato announced.

We waited around 30 minutes before the qualifying round was declared complete and we were able to prepare for the next day.

* * *

"In eighth place, the guild that was said to have been killed by a dragon during their S-Class exams, Fairy Tail Team A!" Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, and Levy stepped out of their gate in the bottom of the arena. The crowd screamed and threw banners into the air.

"In seventh place..." Mato continued announcing the winners of the qualifying round.

"In second place, the tough new guild as sharp as their name, Saber Tooth!" Two ten year olds along with three adults stepped out into the arena with cocky smirks and stances. I sensed horror and regret within the two younger ones. I refrained from reading their minds due to it only being the beginning of the games.

"And lastly, in first place. A surprising win from the second team of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail Team B!" He finished. I skipped into the center of the arena with a smile and spun around several times. The others from my team laughed nervously while following me.

Whispers surrounded the arena. I knew that I was this popular. "Yes, I am Crazy!" I shouted loudly. Fairy Tail clapped and chanted while shooting magic into the air. After a few moments, the rest of the crowd joined in on the cheering.

"So now that we have all of the teams introduced, lets begin the games! Good luck!" Mato announced into the microphone.

**DONE**

**Oh my gosh. That took forever, didn't it? And it was short. I know, I know. I'm getting terrible at updating aren't I? I tend to procrastinate a lot. Anyways, please review and all that goodness because it motivates me, I'm not lying. I hope you enjoyed and I shall see you soon.  
-BloodyTeddyBear**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! I'm late, but school is over for the year, so yay. Thank you for cooperating with my updating and all that nonsense. I will be leaving out the details for the main events because they are like the manga and I don't want to explain the whole thing. I guess there will be some spoilers from now on too. So, ****spoiler alert!**** Please review, feedback is appreciated. I hope you enjoy and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**

**BEGIN**

**(If you didn't read the note above, beware of some spoilers from the manga)**

"So now that we have all of the teams introduced, lets begin the games! Good luck!" Mato announced into the microphone. Cheers erupted throughout the stadium. Z wore a cloak behind Fairy Tail and I saw him cheering too.

"You better win, miss Lucy. Otherwise, all of your training will have been for nothing." He said telepathically with a voice that held desperation. All of my training will have been for nothing? What does he mean? That it will be shameful to lose in front of all of Fiore? I shook off the shivers running through me from the bad feeling I was getting.

"Our first event will be named Hidden! Please select a member of your team before I announce the rules and objectives of the game." Mato interrupted my thoughts.

Hidden, it must be a game similar to hide-and-seek. Someone stealthy would be best. "Jellal, I think this round will be best for you. You did hide from the council for many years..." I trailed off. He looked at the ground, ashamed of his past. Erza's face held a worried expression.

"Okay." He said. I smacked his back and pushed him near Mato and the other competitors. The other Fairy Tail team chose Gray.

"Now that we have our participants, let's go over the rules, shall we?" A city started to form in the middle of the stadium, it shook the ground.

"Each contestant must try to hit another while getting the flags placed around the city. For every one hit, a point will be given. If it is a copy, then a point will be taken away. Every thime you are hit, one point is taken away. The one with the most points at the end wins!" Mato said. The contestants were teleported to random parts of the city. "Begin!" Horns sounded and I walked over to a bench to take a nap.

-

The city disappeared and the contestants went back to their teams. "The winner is Rufus Lohr with 20 points! Second place is Jellal Fernandez with 19 points... Last place goes to Nullpudding, with -15 points. Congratulations Sabertooth for being in first place with 10 points!" Mato shouted. Cheers broke out throughout the stadium. "Next will be one-on-one battles chosen by the judges. The first battle will be between Farty Tail Team B's Crazy, and Raven Tail's Flare Corona!"

I stepped into the middle of the stadium and rubbed my eyes. I'm still tired... What time is it? "There will be a thirty minute time limit. If there is a tie, each of the two teams will receive ten points..." Mato began. I spaced out for a moment. Noon, I need to eat lunch soon. "No outside contact is allowed. Begin!"

"Don't expect me to go easy on you because you are 'Crazy'." Flare said.

She launched her red hair at the ground and it sprouted near my feet. I teleported behind her back and screamed. She flung her hair behind her in a wolf form and yelled something that I didn't want to listen to. Her voice is so annoying. I patted the wolf's head and it vanished. She had a shocked expression. Her hair formed a dragon next, I sliced its neck with one of Titania's swords that I summoned for myself. I heard Erza gasp when I flicked excess hair off of it. I returned the sword and smirked at Flare's choppy hair.

She growled and dug hair into the ground. It wrapped around my arms and legs and a sharp piece went to Romeo who was in the stands. "Ha, if you dare move, i'll hurt this kid from your guild..." She rambled on and on and I moved the lacrima-vision to see the threat on Romeo. The audience gasped and Makarov ripped the hair near Romeo. He gave a big thumbs up and Macao hugged his son tightly. I knew she wouldn't have been able to do anything, but these people want a show.

I summoned several daggers and swords to cut through Flare's hair. She cried and fell backwards. I teleported behind her and tugged the sides of her mouth. I laughed at her eyes that held so much fear. I kicked the middle of her spine and sent her towards the wall of the stadium. I flicked her to the middle of the stadium with levitation and I jumped into the sky. I made rocks float around me and threw them at Flare. I sped towards her and being mere inches from her face, my magic was depleted.

I fell onto my side and searched for the culprit while growling. Raven Tail... I slowly pushed myself off of the ground and onto my knees. I pressed my fists together and unleashed my second origin. Luckily, I learned how to hide part of my magic in case something like this happened. "Revelation of the stars!" I shouted. Raven Tail floated into the sky and my magic was quickly drained as I pulled them all into the arena. The mask of one of them was pulled off to show the face of Ivan Dreyar, the guildmaster of Raven Tail. Disqualified. Flare reached behind my head but I smacked her face into the ground.

I giggled and stood up with terrible balance. My magic keeps me upright. I stuck my hand into the air and spluttered. "Be careful who you let into this stadium. You never know what tragedies could fall upon you." I flicked my hair from my face and trudged to the infirmary for some rest.

-

"You're too reckless, miss Lucy."

"Shut up." I groaned. I rolled from my side to my back and squeezed my eyes tightly. My head was pounding and my throat was scratchy. "Is this how it feels to be hungover?"

"I suppose so, I never really enjoyed alcohol." Z tucked my hair behind my ear and sighed. He patted my knees and stood. "There are only seven teams in the games now."

"I know, Sabertooth is still annoying me." I said.

"How so?"

"The two ten-year-olds, their minds have been tainted by darkness. They killed their dragon parents." I explained.

"So that's why..." Z trailed off.

"Why what, Z?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough."

"What if I don't?"

"I'd shun you." He said coldly.

"Yeah, right." I mocked.

He smirked. "I best be going, someone may become suspicious of me." He flipped the hood of his cloak onto his head once more and teleported away.

-

"Welcome to the second day of the Grand Magic Games! Today's event is called Chariot. Please chose a teammate to participate!" Mato yelled.

"The other team better not chose Natsu or Gajeel." I said.

"Why?" Erza asked.

"A chariot is a vehicle. There will probably be a vehicle involved in this event and Natsu and Gajeel have motion sickness."

"Gajeel doesn't have motion sickness." Laxus added.

"Yes he does." I replied. "Laxus, would you be in this event?"

He nodded but thought that Erza would be better suited for it. "I have a feeling that tomorrow's event will have to do with multiple enemies, which is Erza's strong point." I poked Laxus in the cheek and he went to the spot for the participants. I noticed that Wendy had stepped up from team A. The blonde ten year old from Sabertooth stepped up as well. Sting Eucliffe, I'm too suspicious of you...

-

"The winner is Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail Team B. Second place is Wendy Marvell... Last place is Sting Eucliffe." Mato announced. "Now onto battles..."

Mirajane battled Jenny Realight and won after much modeling and nosebleeds from the audience. She also bet Jenny that the loser had to pose nude for a magazine. Levy fought against Bacchus and surprisingly won.

-

"Mirajane, why would you bet your body like that?" Erza scolded. Laxus chuckled behind them and Jellal sighed at his childhood friend's habits.

"I knew I would win." Mirajane replied with a smile.

"I saw something in the castle." Z's voice rang through my head. "Let me show you." I teleported the the castle gardens with Zeref and followed him into an underground hallway. "A gate."

"What kind of gate?" I asked.

"I gate to the past."

"Who made this gate?"

"The king, actually. He was told to take magic from the mages at the games and save it to open the gate."

"I'll destroy it." I pulled my fist into the air and made magic swarm around it.

"Don't do that, then all of my hard work will be ruined." A voice from the shadows boomed. I turned abruptly to look at the owner of the voice. My magic dissipated and I put my arm down.

"Who are you?" I couldn't seem to read into his mind, something was blocking me.

The man smirked. "I'm Rouge." He said mischievously.

"From when?" Z interrupted my glare.

"Fourteen years from today." He flicked a long strand of hair from his face and revealed white scales on his left side.

"What did you do to your partner?"

"I absorbed his magic." He sighed and put his fist under his chin. "He wouldn't cooperate with me as a ruler."

"Ruler?" Z asked.

"Yes, from my time, I am the ruler of the world. The dragons take over and I rule over them, isn't that nice?"

Black spots clouded my vision.

"Hold on, Crazy." Z warned me. What is wrong with this? Z never calls me Crazy, he knows I hate being downgraded by him. I began to hear hushed voices and screams. I covered my ears tightly.

"Z." I cried. My head started to pound and I noticed that Rouge was smirking at me. I couldn't breathe. I fell to my knees and panted.

"Hold on, miss Lucy." Z's voice was fading away quickly. The world grew darker and darker...

"Hush, darling..." A woman's voice began.

"Please, stop!" A man's yelled.

"Don't cry dear." The woman's continued. "Everything will be okay," She sang.

"Miss Lucy, what is this number I am holding up?" The doctor asked. Doctor, since when did I have a doctor?

He morphed into a monster and swiped his claw at me. I fell onto my back and screamed. A slimy hand covered my mouth and began to pull me down. I struggled and fought against it. I landed in an empty room.

"Shut up!" Another voice screeched.

"My lovely little one, don't shed a tear." She was continuing her song.

The room was white with black paint splatters on the walls. No windows or pictures. Red dripped from the ceiling and pooled around me. Vines erupted front the red and latched onto my hands that were desperately clutching my forehead.

"Hold on tightly until the pain has gone, erase all of your fear."

My heart pounded loudly in my chest while I sobbed.

"Shhhhhh." A childish voice taunted from behind me.

"When the day is over, my young little one." A thick substance surrounded me.

"Tell me all that has happened, and I'll make your cuts done." My eyes strained to keep open as I tried to listen to the familiar poem set to music.

"Spill your emotions, and I'll keep you safe from the monsters of your mind." A large menacing grin flashed through my brain.

Everything turned black.

**DONE!**

Wow, there. Cliffhanger, huh? I don't even know what is happening (I kind of do), whew, craziness. Spoilers for the games are most likely going to be in here, so sorry anime-only viewers! Please review and all that, you know I love it. I hope you enjoyed and I shall see you soon.  
-BloodyTeddyBear 


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone! I know I left you with a peculiar cliffhanger, but I am back now. Note that there are some spoilers for the GMG arc in the series from what i've read in the manga. This is- unfortunately- the last chapter of this story And it is a bit on the short side. :( Thanks to all of the reviewers and favorites and followers, support from you all kept me going with this story. I hope you enjoy and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**

_**-BEGIN-**_

Everything turned black.

**-flashback-**

"Look up." I looked to the ceiling as I was told. "Down." I looked down at his shoes and noticed grass leaves on them. "Right." I hesitantly looked to my right. "Left." I turned my head towards my parents who were shivering. "Look back at me." Bright light blocked my vision and I squinted, trying to get used to it. The doctor put his hand over my eyes and tilted my head backward. He poked my neck and it tickled. I giggled quietly.

He stuck small stickers on my forehead and told my to lay down on the bed. I looked up at the ceiling to wait for further instructions. A television revealed itself and began to show images. "When you see the picture, tell me what it is." The doctor said.

A butterfly appeared. "Butterfly." Tiger. "Tiger." The shadow of an elephant. "An elephant shadow." Squiggles that seemed to be air vibrations. "Air vibrations." Music notes with a soft tune. "A lullaby for a child." A close up image of a knife blade. "Knife." Mermaid. "Mermaid." A golden key. "Celestial key of Cancer." Nothing. "Nothing. " A red substance. "Blood." A pillow case tainted pink. "A badly washed pillow case."

"Okay, sit up and count to ten slowly." The doctor commanded.

"But ten is such a boring number." I complained. "Why not seven?" I smirked at the unlucky number known to the world. I felt stares on my neck and counted to ten.

"Stand up and stretch your arms over your head."

"I don't have weapons on me at the moment." I chuckled at my joke.

"Touch your toes."

I kicked my leg up to my hand. "Like this?" I mocked.

"Lucy." My father scolded. I stuck my tongue out and bent over to touch my toes.

"How old are you?" The doctor asked while examining me. He was sitting on his knees.

"I think I'm two years and eight months old." I replied. "Exactly so." I added quickly after recounting. The doctor hummed suspiciously and scribbled words on his paper attached to the clipboard.

"You're very smart for your age, aren't you?"

"I like to think that I'm smarter than my parents, but don't tell them I said that." I whispered in his ear. He laughed and patted my head. He stood up and peeled the stickers from my head.

"I'm going to analyze the data I have collected. I'll give you the results within ten days." The doctor said to my parents.

"Thank you doctor." My mother said. She grabbed my hand and started towards the car to go back to the mansion.

"Lucy, sweety." My mother said after a long silence. I raised and eyebrow at her and she smiled nervously. "How are you feeling?"

"The same as usual, mother." I replied. "Despised by you and father." Her face held a shocked expression.

"Lucy, why would we despise you?" Father questioned.

"I am different than normal children. I'm not even three years old and I know the average vocabulary of a fifteen year old in school." I rested my cheek on my palm and sighed. "I am also intelligent in anything related to Earthland."

My mother hummed and gave me a sympathetic look. "Dear, we don't despise you, we just think that you are special in a way that is indescribable."

I clicked my tongue. "Special?" I scowled and turned to look out of the window. "I know there is something wrong with me and I intend to discover it before any of the doctors can." I ran my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes tightly to focus my knowledge. "And I already have..." I opened my eyes and shivered at the flicker of light before me. I turned to my mother.

"Mother, will you ever teach me magic? You are a celestial Mage, I assume that I am as well, and if anyone should ever figure that out, they will surely search for me. Celestial mages are quite rare, and to have one that is only three years is dangerous. You need to teach me to defend myself should that situation ever occur."

"When you are six years old, I will teach you if you do show signs of being a Celestial Mage." She declared. I looked out of the window to the estate that we were nearing. I will be gone before she has that chance, won't I?

-**skip**-

I peeked through the crack of the door to Father's study.

"Why couldn't we have just had a normal child?" Mother questioned.

"She's trying her best, dear." Father replied.

"She needs to be fixed soon. She is the heiress to the Heartfilia fortune. She isn't a Celestial Mage like I expected either." Mother complained.

"I know that, but we can wait just a little while longer." Father reasoned.

"She is starting school soon, I will wait until then to decide." Mother said.

-**skip**-

I stood outside of the door to the dining room. I had my back pressed to the wall as I listened to my parent's conversation.

"She hasn't changed one bit. School is supposed to be starting in a week and she is still..." Mother trailed off.

"I know." Father stated.

"Do you think we should...?" Mother asked.

"It's time." Father agreed.

There was a silence.

"Lucy, honey. Come here please." Mother demanded. After a few moments, I stepped inside cautiously. Father patted his lap and I gracefully walked over to sit on him. He set his hand atop of my head and sighed.

"Lucy, you're going on an adventure." Mother started. Father winced and lightly rubbed my head.

"Why did you use 'you're' and not we're?" I intervened.

Mother's eyes widened for a quick moment before she smiled. "You will see once we get there." Father picked me up out of his lap and held my hand. We went to the carriage where the driver wore a sad smile. He opened the door as we got inside and closed it to get into his seat.

We drove into downtown. At a large building, we got out of the car. Father handed me my beloved teddy bear and sat me on a wooden barrel. He brushed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. Mother hugged me and they both stepped closer to the carriage. "Stay here, sweety. Your adventure will reveal itself soon." Father said with regret in his voice.

I felt tears run down my face. They were abandoning me here with my teddy bear.

They escaped to the carriage and drove away quickly.

I couldn't think correctly. The world was turning dark. I kept questioning why they would do this? I could fix myself for them, why would they give up so quickly?

"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" I cried.

-**Present**-

"...cy...ucy...Lucy..." I opened my eyes. Bright light flooded my vision, and blurry features hovered over me. I reached my arm to the moving thing. Black hair, red eyes...a nose...a mouth...

"Yes, Z?" I replied groggily.

"Lucy." He sighed with relief. His eyes returned to black.

"What happened? My memories seem to have...temporarily vanished." I asked.

"Future Rogue did something to your brain to make you black out. He was planning to take over the world by bringing dragons into the world through the Eclipse gate. He wanted to use you because a celestial Mage was needed to open the gate, but you aren't a celestial Mage. I easily defeated him and now the future that he lived doesn't exist. So you're welcome. And you are in your bed right now. The Grand Magic Games were cancelled because the king's true intentions of collecting magic power was revealed."

"Well, I missed a lot, didn't I?" I laughed and rolled over.

"Yes, it appears so."

"I dreamt of my past." I whispered.

"Oh?"

"It was quite horrid." I giggled quietly. "I'm glad I was abandoned." I rubbed my forehead and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Why?"

"I enjoy my current life... Being free to do whatever I wish, laugh as often as I want, be near whomever I want to be near... I'm as free as a bird- unless that bird is in a circus, I'm not that bird, I'm a free bird that kills whatever it wants and makes other birds angry because it stole food from them or something." I said with a straight face. I heard Z chuckle. I floated up a few feet and flicked my hand.

"If I were still a Heartfilia, I would have been trained to be married to some creep and forced to take over the company after endless hours of studying useless things." I flipped in the air and stuck my tongue out at the ground. "But now, I defy gravity. Stupid gravity, you think you can keep me down." I mocked.

"Hey, Z."

"Yes?"

"I think I'm going to travel through all of Earthland before returning to Fairy Tail..." I floated back to the ground.

"And?"

"You're coming with me." I stated plainly.

"Gladly."

"Where should we go first?" I summoned a map and held it in front of his face. "The Plaid Forest? Mushroom Kingdom? The Leaping Lakes?" I pointed out each place and ginned widely.

"Wherever you'd like, miss Lucy."

**-flashback to age 7-**

"Z?"I asked.

"Yes, Miss Lucy?" He glanced up at me on his shoulders.

"One day, I'm going to travel the world. Will you go with me?" I stared at the cloud-filled sky.

"When are you planning to go?" He questioned.

"I haven't the slightest clue, but that doesn't matter because you'll always be with me, right?"

"Of course."

"You have traveled before, right? Where is the best place to go?"

"Everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

"You won't know the best place for you until you find it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Everyone's preferences are different, so you might like something that I don't or I'll like something that you don't."

"Well, I'll make a list of places to go- starting now."

"Okay then, Just Go Crazy with it." He said.

"Is there another way than that?" I giggled.

"Probably, but they aren't as fun."

"You're amazing, Z." I set my head atop of his and began to drift off.

"Thank you, Lucy." I heard before falling asleep.

**-DONE!-**

**Well. That's the end of ****Just Go Crazy****. Yeah, a bit of a crappy ending, but it needed to be done. It's about time this story finished and it makes me a little sad to admit that considering that this was my first FanFiction to ever publish. Please review and all that, it would mean a lot. Internet cookies and hugs to everyone who supported this story with all of the terrible updating and whatnot. So hate on the ending if you wish, or say how depressed you are that it's all over. I have other stories that are in the works so you can check on those if you'd like. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and hopefully I shall see you soon!**

-**_BloodyTeddyBear_**


End file.
